Prowl
by littlemisspetrova
Summary: Traducción de Prowl de withfireandblood. La familia Mikaelson tenía un dicho: "El amor más allá de la familia es la debilidad más grande. No sentimos y no nos preocupamos". Era un código por el que él vivía. ¿Entonces por qué salvó a la chica?
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Caroline estaba hablando por teléfono mientras caminaba rápidamente por el aeropuerto. Tenía que apresurarse para coger el vuelo. Se había pasado horas quejándose sobre que ponerse, arreglarse el pelo, maquillarse, solo para lavarse la cara y empezar de nuevo. Todo tenía que ser perfecto.

-Bonnie, me has salvado la vida -Caroline habló por el teléfono apoyado en su hombro-. Esto es de verdad increíble.

-Una de las pocas ventajas de trabajar en una compañía aérea -respondió Bonnie-. Me llevó un tiempo, pero al final he conseguido encontrar dos vuelos casi en tu gama de precios con una semana de diferencia, y con mi descuento de empleada no está tan mal.

-En serio, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te debo por esto. Han sido ocho meses desde que he visto a Tyler, y no hay ninguna forma de que pueda permitirme este viaje sin ti.

-No hay problema, estoy contenta de ayudar. ¡No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo viste!

-Lo sé, ¡verdad! Y tiene otro año de programa en Sudáfrica antes de que vuelva. No puedo esperar a ver su mirada cuando aparezca. Va a alucinar.

-¿No sabe que vas a ir?

-Quería sorprenderlo -dijo Caroline-. Me sé su horario y la dirección de su apartamento, así que solo tengo que aparecer, y darle el susto de su vida.

-Y después la otra cosa de su vida -Bonnie sonrió satisfecha.

-Oh, dios si -Caroline rio-. Ha pasado demasiaaaado tiempo.

**Todas las filas embarcando, vuelo 1856 a Johannesburgo**

-Ups, hora de irse -dijo Caroline.

-Llámame cuando aterrices. ¡Y diviértete! –respondió Bonnie.

_**PROWL**_

Las rejas metálicas que rodeaban la celda en el centro de la estación parecían irradiar algún tipo de repelente, porque los oficiales de esta estación se quedaron tan lejos como les era posible, cambiando sus rutas a través del cuarto para evitar estar en cualquier lugar cerca de él. El hombre en la celda era alguien de quien solo habían oído rumores y la manera en la que los miraba era algo que ni los oficiales superiores habían experimentado antes. Todos estaban alerta.

Debía tener unos treinta años, pero se mantenía con la autoridad de alguien mucho más mayor. Incluso ahora, chorreando sangre y magullado, se veía majestuoso. Se sentó en medio de la celda, con la cabeza bien alta, mirando a los oficiales que iban corriendo como si él fuera el centro de atención.

Se había quedado inconsciente por un rayo que había caído en el almacén en el que estaba torturando a sus víctimas. De no haber sido por su increíble mala suerte, los hombres bajo su mando lo vendieron a cambio de dinero lucrativo y débiles ofertas de protección y estado, el helicóptero en el que Kol venía, llegaba tarde, el rayo cayó justo cuando el equipo del SWAT pululaba por ahí, nada de eso hubiera pasado si el plan A, B o C, hubiesen ido según lo previsto, por lo que él no estaría ahí. Su plan era artístico, hermoso. El equipo del SWAT se estaba esperando a que él saliese del edificio con el helicóptero, las bombas los matarían a todos, junto a los hombres que lo habían traicionado, vería todo eso desarrollarse desde el cielo.

Si no hubiese sido por ese asqueroso rayo cayendo sobre él, todo hubiese sido perfecto. Si no hubiese sido por la tardanza de Kol, no hubiese estado de pie debajo del rayo en ese momento. Al menos consiguió matar a la mayoría de ellos activando las bombas mientras lo sacaban del edificio. En realidad fue su error por no revisar sus bolsillos en busca de un detonador antes de arrástrarlo hasta el coche patrulla. Si no hubiese estado delirando por la contusión, probablemente hubiera conseguido matar a unos cuantos de ellos.

Los oficiales charlaban nerviosamente, conscientes de que él podía oír escuchar cada palabra. No importaba, el jefe les aseguró, Niklaus Mikaelson nunca volvería a ver la luz del día.

-Llama al comisario, tendríamos que extraditarlo a los .

-Tiene la nacionalidad británica, ¿no afectará a la extradición?

-Puede ser británico, pero los crímenes por los que está acusado son mayoritariamente Americanos. Los Canadienses quizás también lo quieran, pero hay más cargos en los Estados Unidos.

-Tienen a varios chicos que queremos juzgar aquí, necesitamos este intercambio con los Estados Unidos.

-¿No lo reclamarán los británicos? ¿No deberíamos hacer una llamada a su consulado?

-No lo querrán reclamar, no es ningún ciudadano de a pie. No se van a apresurar a defender a este hombre.

-Solo llama al comisario. Atraparlo es suficiente. No quiero mantenerlo aquí. Vamos a hacer el intercambio, hay hombres corriendo por ahí libres que quiero ver tras las rejas.

_**PROWL**_

El comisario se sacudió en la cama cuando su teléfono sonó en mitad de la noche.

-Señor. Tenemos una situación. Se le necesita en la estación inmediatamente.

-¿Qué? –se quejó.

-Lo tenemos, señor. No puedo creerlo. Capturamos a Mikaelson.

-¿A cuál? –siseó el comisario, reacio a celebrar hasta que se lo confirmaran. Estaba seguro de que se estaban refiriendo a Kol Mikaelson. Había estado huyendo durante años, siempre escapando por los pelos de ser capturado. Rebekah era la más joven, pero Kol era el más temerario. Si alguna vez alguno de ellos era capturado, sin duda sería Kol. Había rumores que decían que Elijah y Niklaus tenían algo que ver con la increíble suerte de Kol, siempre involucrándose y haciendo de distracción solo para que cuando la policía estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, darle la oportunidad para escapar. Sus hermanos mayores nunca habían sido capturados, pero estaban buscados en varios países.

-Niklaus. Tenemos a Niklaus Mikaelson.

El Comisario no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien. De ninguna manera. Uno de los criminales más infames y escurridizos no podía estar sentado en su estación de policía. Había rumores que decían que Niklaus era el peor de los Mikaelsons. Finn estaba cumpliendo cinco sentencias de vida consecutivas, y él era un santo comparado con Niklaus, el hijo bastardo de Ester Mikaelson, "La Viuda Negra". Lo llamaban El Lobo. Había rumores de que algunas de sus víctimas parecían haber sido atacadas por un animal, con tres largos cortes en ellas, como las garras de un lobo.

La Viuda Negra era destacada por ser la única mujer reciente en la historia que lideraba a una familia del crimen organizado. Se hizo cargo cuando su marido Mikael murió en circunstancias misteriosas. Algunas personas están convencidas de que ella lo mató, mientras que otras rumorean que ella obligó al Lobo. Su hijo bastardo, su mayor posesión, el hijo del que ella presumía para atormentar a su marido. Había entrenado a todos sus hijos muy bien, y cuando ocurrió el rápido arrestó y traslado de Finn a una cárcel de máxima seguridad de la cual era imposible salir, fue una decepción que la avergonzaba, juró que nunca más dejaría que la policía se llevará a uno de sus hijos.

La cabeza del Comisario estaba llena de pensamientos sobre ella. Era peligrosamente hermosa, incluso a sus 50 años, y todos sus hijos habían crecido y eran más mortíferos que nunca. Se habían cargado a cada policía, abogado, juez y miembro del jurado que había intervenido en el arresto de Finn. Los guardias de seguridad que trabajaban en su ala de la prisión habían desaparecido y habían sido arrastrados hasta una playa una semana después. Era una advertencia, un recordatorio que nunca olvidarían, ellos juraron que lo liberarían. Ni siquiera el programa de protección de testigos podía ayudar a esas pobres almas que se atrevieron a cruzarse en el camino de La Viuda Negra y de sus hijos.

-¿Puedes repetir eso otra vez? –siseó a través del teléfono.

-Niklaus Mikaelson. Está bajo nuestra custodia.

-Estás diciendo… -empezó a decir, convencido de que era un sueño.

-Señor, tenemos al Lobo en una jaula.

-Voy de camino –dijo el Comisario, apresurándose para salir de la cama y coger su arma y su placa.

_**PROWL**_

Caroline respiró profundamente y volvió a revisar la dirección. Estaba en la segunda planta de un edificio de apartamentos ocupado, cerca del campus donde estaba realizando su programa. Miró el número del papel, confirmando que esa era la puerta. Así que ese era el lugar al que había estado enviado todas esas cartas y paquetes. Probablemente él habría colgado todoa las fotografías que ella le había enviado de ellos dos juntos antes de que él se fuese. Aguanto la respiración, estaba nerviosa por la cara que pondría cuando abriera la puerta. Eso era. Tocó a la puerta.

Escuchó como se abría el cerrojo mientras alguien abría la puerta, se enderezó, colocando bien su cabello y poniendo su mejor sonrisa. Tyler estaría emocionado.

Estaba confundida cuando una bonita morena abrió la puerta. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de hombre y nada más. ¿Se había equivocado de apartamento?

-No eres la comida china –dijo la chica mirando a Caroline de arriba abajo.

-Lo siento, me debo haber equivocado, estoy buscando a… -empezó a decir, pero un gritó que venia del otro cuarto la interrumpió.

-¡Hayley, vuelve a la cama!

Caroline reconoció inmediatamente esa voz. Una sensación de malestar la golpeó en mitad del estómago. Quería huir de ahí, pero en su lugar pasó junto a la chica y se metió en el apartamento. Se encontró cara a cara con un Tyler desnudo, quien parecía haber visto a un fantasma.

-Sorpresa –dijo Caroline débilmente, se le estaban formando lágrimas en los ojos.

-Care, puedo explicarlo –empezó a decir.

-¿De verdad? No te molestes.

-No, espera. ¡Caroline! –gritó él.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué podrías decirme, Tyler?

-No es…

-¿De verdad vas a intentar negarlo? Dame un poco de crédito. No soy tan estúpida como para creer en cualquier excusa que quieras darme.

Él solo miró al suelo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó ella.

Él sacudió la cabeza-. Care, no. No puedo.

-¿Desde cuándo?

Miró a la chica que se estaba moviendo de manera incomoda en la puerta de la habitación, intentando cubrirse un poco. Caroline esperó a que la otra chica estallara en un ataque de rabia contra ella, reprendiéndolo por haberla mentido también. Ella parecía más culpable que molesta. Debía saber que tenía novia durante todo este tiempo.

-¿Desde cuándo, Tyler?

-Hayley y yo nos conocimos en las clases hace unos años. Nos encontramos otra vez la primera semana aquí, estaba bien tener a alguien conocido.

-Nunca le dijiste nada sobre mí. Nunca me dijiste que te habías encontrado con una vieja amiga aquí.

-Empezó poco después de eso.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, disgustada.

-Lo siento, Care. Hayley y yo tenemos gente en casa. Pensamos que no dañaríamos a nadie, si ellos no lo sabían. Íbamos a parar una vez que volviéramos a casa.

-¿Estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo, Tyler? ¿Cómo intentas justificar esto?

-¡Lo siento! Nunca quise hacerte daño. No se suponía que pasaría esto.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada-. Para que sepas, yo nunca te he engañado. Iba a esperar por ti estos dos años que estabas aquí. Al menos ahora no tengo que pasar el siguiente año siendo engañada.

Empezó a irse.

-¡Care, espera! ¡Podemos arreglar esto!

-Adiós, Tyler.

Se fue hacia la puerta, no queriendo que él la viera afectada. No iba a dejarle tener esa satisfacción. No se merecía ver lo mucho que podía dañarla. Cogió su maleta y se alejó tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Cuando no pudo caminar más, encontró un banco para sentarse y llamó a Bonnie.

_**PROWL**_

El Comisario deslizó un teléfono inalámbrico a través de las rejas. El hombre en la celda se acercó hacia él, agachándose para cogerlo. Niklaus Mikaelson parecía sorprendentemente joven para alguien con una hoja de antecedentes penales como la que tenía. No podía tener más de treinta años, y bueno, había matado a más de treinta personas. Tampoco era un asesino, era un criminal, un poco de todo, un experto en todo eso.

El Comisario intentó no temblar ni mostrar el miedo y la aversión que sentía. Treinta y cinco años en esta profesión y nunca se había encarado con el mal en su forma más pura. Los criminales como Niklaus Mikaelon solo aparecían una vez cada pocos siglos. Toda su familia era una leyenda, deslizándose por las sombras, todos ellos evitando ser capturados, o consiguiendo deshacerse de cualquier forma todos los intentos de arresto, al menos todos ellos excepto el hermano mayor, Finn. Finn había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en un confinamiento solitario y después tenía que vivir como un hombre fuera, en el mundo. Pero incluso Finn Mikaelson, quizás el criminal más famoso bajo custodia, no era nada comparado con Niklaus.

Ni siquiera La Viuda Negra, la mujer más poderosa del crimen organizado, se podía comparar con su hijo. Había criado a todos sus hijos para ser despiadados, pero tomó especial atención para asegurarse de que el bastardo fuese el más salvaje e imparable de todos ellos. Había sido un secreto a voces que mientras Mikael estuvo vivo y encargándose del negocio familiar, él abusaba de su mujer de todas las formas posibles, constantemente castigándola por su aventura y el producto de ésta, su hijo ilegitimo. En lugar de dejar que la destruyera, dejó que el fuego consumiese a Ester. Ella aguantó cada golpe, cada palabra cruel, cada vez que Mikael la mantenía apretada debajo él cuando ella le suplicaba que no lo hiciera. Ella absorbió todo su enfado y se deslizó hacia la oscuridad junto con el hijo que no tenía que compartir con él. Ella convirtió al chico en un lobo. Entonces decidió vengarse.

El Comisario sabía todo lo relacionado con la familia Mikaelson. Se movía nerviosamente mientras veía como el llamado Lobo se encontraba de pie delante de él, solo que en el otro lado de las rejas, sosteniendo el teléfono.

-¿Para qué es esto? –preguntó el prisionero, señalando el teléfono.

-Puedes hacer una llamada. Una.

Niklaus le dio la vuelta al teléfono que estaba en sus manos. Sabía cómo se jugaba a este juego. Él sonrió y marcó uno de los números de teléfono de prepago que Elijah usaba.

-Están rastreando esto, así que voy a ser rápido. Estoy en Johannesburgo, quieren llevarme a Estados Unidos. Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer –dijo Niklaus lo más rápido que pudo. Colgó el teléfono y metió las manos por las rejas, devolviéndoselo al comisario.

El hombre miró al prisionero y sintió una nueva sensación de rabia. Por supuesto que Mikaelson vería el intentó de rastrear la llamada, detallando a sus aliados donde se encontraba. Le había dado la vuelta al interruptor para tenerlo como ventaja. Ahora su gente sabía dónde estaba. Necesitarían llamar a un equipo de SWAT para que rodease la estación de policías. Probablemente sería un ataque a la estación de la policía. La Viuda Negra nunca permitiría que le quitaran a otro hijo suyo. No sin luchar.

El comisario se fue hasta la sala tecnológica, buscando un atisbo de esperanza, pero ya sabía la respuesta. Los Mikaelson habían jugado con ellos. No podían hacer nada.

-¿Qué tenemos?

-Llamó a un teléfono de prepago. La voz del otro lado de la línea era un hombre, posiblemente Kol o Elijah Mikaelson. Solo tuvieron unas pocas palabras, así que es difícil decir. Lo máximo que puede decirte es que la localización era en algún lugar del medio este, a menos que estén utilizando un sistema de GPS a control remoto para despistar a nuestros rastreadores. En ese caso, podría ser cualquier lugar. Desde ese momento el teléfono ha sido destruido, y fue pagado en efectivo. Estamos en un callejón sin salida.

-¡Mierda! –gritó el comisario, golpeando la pared-. ¡Mierda! No quiero que esté aquí otro día más. No vamos a perder a más hombres por su culpa. ¡Llama a los americanos!

_**PROWL**_

Caroline le acababa de contar a Bonnie toda la historia. No podía dejar de llorar. Era demasiado. Todos esos meses esperándolo, siéndole fiel, todo había sido una broma cruel.

-Está bien, hay un hostal a unas cuantas millas de ahí, es realmente barato -le ofreció Bonnie, desde su trabajo con el ordenador intentando encontrar las mejores opciones dentro de su limitado presupuesto.

-Solo quiero irme a casa. ¿No hay nada por ahí?

-Todos esos vuelos cuestan unos dos mil. Aun con mi descuento.

-¡Bonnie, no puedo estar aquí!

-Lo sé, estoy buscando, dame un minuto… ¡Oh! Wow, este es barato y sale esta noche. Es un vuelo nocturno.

-¿Cómo es de barato? –pregunto Caroline.

-Es aún más barato que en el que viniste. Lo acabo de ver. Mi jefe lo debe de haber añadido a la base de datos ahora.

-¡Méteme en él! –suplicó Caroline.

-Claro, solo déjame… o no. Espera. No vas a querer ir en ese vuelo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no. Estos vuelos no son para la gente. Es solo para las personas que están identificadas y quienes tienen permitido volar. Te lo voy a aclarar, pero no te va a gustar. Es barato porque nadie quiere ir en uno de esos.

-¡No me importa! Solo apúntame.

-No, Caroline, no lo entiendes. Es un vuelo de extradición.

-¿Un qué?

-Muchos países utilizan nuestra aerolínea cuando necesitan trasladar prisioneros de un país a otro. Realmente es bastante más barato para ellos y no llama tanto la atención como un avión militar. Normalmente necesitan ser realmente malos para pedir una orden judicial a un país permitiendo a otro tenerlos bajo custodia. Casi siempre son asesinos, violadores y secuestradores. No es como si alguien matara una persona, estoy hablando de asesinos en series y gente que tortura a sus víctimas durante semanas.

-Bonnie. No me importa. Necesito volver a casa.

-Escúchame, ¿vale? Esto lo hacen para que la gente que no sabe lo que está pasando no se dé cuenta que hay un prisionero caminando por el aeropuerto o por el avión. No va a estar esposado. Parecerá que es una persona normal en el avión.

-Bonnie, está bien. Puedo con ello.

-¿Diez horas a bordo con un escalofriante hombre que probablemente haya asesinado a muchas personas? Te quedarías en shock al saber cuántos de esos chicos se dirigen a mujeres jóvenes. No creo que sea buena idea Care.

-No es como si me fuera a sentar a su lado o algo parecido. ¿No será fácil identificarlo? ¿Solo habrá que mirar al chico que este rodeado de guardias?

-Solo si sabes que tienes que buscar -Bonnie suspiro–. Está bien, lo conseguiré para ti. Vestirá ropa normal, pero si prestas atención, es como si estuvieran intentando vestir a ese chico para que pase lo más desapercibido posible, pero es siempre lo mismo. Camiseta blanca, pantalones tejanos, sneakers, y no llevara ningún tipo de bolsa o de maleta. Tendrá un vendaje en uno de sus antebrazos, cerca de su muñeca.

-¿Para qué es el vendaje?

-No los esposan, porque eso llamaría mucho la atención. En su lugar, están flanqueados por varios guardias de paisano y les dan lo que ellos llaman una "restricción química". Básicamente les inyectan un sedante que los mantiene despiertos y capaces de caminar, pero están más dóciles. Entonces se lo vuelven a inyectar una vez están abordo, así están despiertos pero tan sedados que no pueden levantarse ni hacer nada parecido.

-Así que no te acerques a ningún chico con vendajes. ¿Entendido?

-Estará sentado entre dos guardias. Probablemente vaya acompañado por una fila de guardias, tanto por delante de él como por detrás. Pero todos van de paisano, para que nadie se dé cuenta.

-Bonnie, solo méteme en ese vuelo. No puedo estar aquí un día más.

-¿Estás segura? Puedo prestarte dinero para otro vuelo. No tienes que hacer esto.

-De ninguna manera. Apúntame.

Bonnie suspiró-. Está bien. Solo déjame rellenar el papeleo.

_**PROWL**_

Caroline fue hasta su lugar y suspiró aliviada cuando el avión despegó. El asiento del medio que estaba a su lado estaba vacío y el sitio de ventanilla estaba ocupado por una mujer de mediana edad que leía un libro. Solo para asegurarse, Caroline echo un vistazo a los brazos de la mujer. No había ningún vendaje.

Miró alrededor del avión y se dio cuenta de que Bonnie tenía razón. Era imposible encontrar algo que estuviera fuera de lugar. No es de extrañar que mucha gente supiera de esto. El criminal era invisible para al que no estuviera buscándolo.

Era escalofriante. Echo un vistazo, preguntándose si estaba en su misma fila, o quizás detrás de ella. Siguió buscándolo, sin poder encontrarlo, pero tampoco podía descartar a la gente que estaba a su alrededor. Probablemente era "él", pero podía ser una "ella", ya que no sabía nada. También había mujeres psicópatas sueltas por ahí. Bonnie tenía razón al no querer que cogiera el vuelo. Era perturbador.

Solo diez horas. Eso era todo, entonces todo habría acabado y ella iría a casa. Después de todo, diez horas nerviosa en comparación a los mil dólares que se había ahorrado con este vuelo. Una vez que estuviera fuera del avión estaba planeando pasar el resto de su semana, libre de trabajo, deprimiéndose por ahí, echando de menos a Tyler, y emborrachándose. Quizás Bonnie y Elena querrían acompañarla a algún lugar. Podría conocer a cualquier chico en un bar e irse con él a casa. ¿La mejor cura no era una buena noche después de sentirse como una mierda después de una ruptura? Quizás podía llamar a Matt, las cosas con Matt terminaron bien, a lo mejor no le importaría ser amigos con beneficios. Para eso también estaba Damon, pero dudaba de que eso funcionara. Últimamente había estado detrás de Elena.

_**PROWL**_

Caroline cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y revisó su iPod. Quedaban cinco horas. Necesitaba estirar las piernas.

Se acercó hacia la parte trasera del avión para ir al pequeño servicio. No fue hasta que ya estaba caminando por el pasillo que se dio cuenta de que podría haber pasado al lado del prisionero que estaba abordo. Sus entrañas se revolvieron al pensar que estaba tan cerca de una persona así, incluso aunque fuera durante un segundo.

Una vez que llegó al compartimento, salpicó un poco de agua en su rostro. Se miró en el pequeño espejo encima del lavabo.

-Contrólate, Caroline. No seas un bebé.

Respiró profundamente durante un momento y salió. Sus ojos escanearon cada fila mientras caminaba, buscando alguno de los signos que Bonnie le había dicho. Se distrajo de su búsqueda cuando vio a un chico increíblemente guapo sentando en uno de los asientos del medio en una de las primeras filas. Era realmente atractivo, y sintió que se estaba sonrojando cuando él la pilló mirándole. La escaneó de arriba abajo, dándole una endiablada sonrisa, y ella rápidamente giró la cabeza, intentando que él no viera como se sonrojaba.

El avión entró en una zona de turbulencias y ella se tropezó, cayendo con las manos y las rodillas en el estrecho pasillo.

_Oh Dios. El chico guapo me ha visto caer. Que embarazoso. _Se avergonzó al pensar como por un pequeño momento había considerado "accidentalmente" chocar contra el chico guapo en el aeropuerto una vez que hubieran despegado, quizás intentando conseguir su número. No servía de nada ahora. Había hecho el ridículo delante de él.

Un hombre de mediana edad se levantó y le ofreció su ayuda, suavemente la levantó del brazo.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

-Estoy bien. Solo avergonzada –le sonrió avergonzadamente.

-No lo esté. Pasa todo el tiempo –él se echó a reír-. Una vez me resbalé en una zona donde había hielo cuando iba a trabajar, acabé en el hospital.

Ella le sonrió, agradecida de que alguien le hiciese sentir menos humillada.

Se limpió y se preparó para volver a su asiento cuando notó que el chico guapo, unas filas por delante de ella, la miraba intensamente. Ella intentó no mirar, pero siguió robando miradas, y cada vez que ella miraba, él la miraba de vuelta.

Cuando ella se acercó, pudo ver más que su rostro y sus ojos viajaron a su camiseta blanca ajustada a su forma, sus brazos musculosos que ella quería alcanzar y tocar, un pecho definido justo debajo de esa fina tela. Ahora estaba caminando más despacio, solo para tener unos segundos extras para mirarlo antes de volver a su asiento.

Sus grandes manos estaban en su regazo. Era extraño que él estuviera ahí sentado, no estaba leyendo nada ni tenía un ordenador. Entonces ella notó algo en una de sus muñecas mientras movía las manos. Un vendaje.

El miedo la inundó. Camiseta blanca. Pantalones tejanos. Sneakers. No había maletas, no había libros, no tenía nada. El vendaje.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y ella se encogió, apresurándose por el pasillo.

_**PROWL**_

Él se quedó lo más quito posible, intentando dar a los guardias la ilusión de que su sedante había funcionado. Habían traído dosis extra, y mientras el podía desarrollar una inmunidad a una o dos dosis, cuatro o cinco ciertamente lo limitarían. Y entonces no funcionaría nada.

Estaba aburrido esperando. Quedaban cinco horas de avión. Estaban justo donde necesitan estar, más o menos a unos pocos kilómetros. No faltaría mucho.

Una mujer joven caminó por el pasillo hasta el baño. Vio como sus rizos rubios se balanceaban mientras caminaba, echándole una mirada para admirar su forma. Se preguntó cuál sería su aspecto, no la había visto subir al avión. Fue al compartimento del baño y se imaginó como sería su rostro. Probablemente no sería nada especial. Después de todo, tenía unas piernas increíblemente largas, su pelo. Era improbable que alguien con un cuerpo como ese pudiera tener un rostro para combinarlo. No es como si importase. Todo el mundo en el avión excepto él estaría muerto en unos minutos.

Ella estaba volviendo y él se quedó aturdido por su belleza. Realmente era una cosita bonita. Ella estaba mirando a la gente de todas las filas, como si estuviera buscando algo. Ella le localizó y se sonrojó un poco cuando él la miró.

Excelente. Había pocas cosas, aparte del asesinato, tan placenteras como hacer que se ruborizase una mujer hermosa. Podía decir por la manera en la que él la había pillado mirando que a ella le gustaba lo que veía. Él la miró, sus ojos escanearon su cuerpo de arriba abajo, y vio como ella se ponía de un tono rojizo cuando ella notó lo que él estaba haciendo.

Se imaginó a si mismo susurrando en su oído, dándole una lista detallada de cada cosa sucia que quería hacerle, decirle todas las maneras en las que él la tomaría, los planes que tenía para ese pequeño cuerpo suyo. Se preguntó como sonaría su voz, como sonaría su nombre saliendo de esos labios.

Él estaba distraído cuando el avión entró en una zona de turbulencias y ella salió volando hacia delante, aterrizando en sus manos y rodillas en el pasillo. Él quería salir de su asiento, ir hasta ella, o a ayudarla o a tomarla en ese mismo lugar y en ese mismo instante, aun no lo tenía decidido. Se intentó imaginar el sabor de sus labios, cuál sería el olor de su piel, que era lo que estaba vistiendo debajo de ese atuendo. Por supuesto, solo era breve pensamiento. Tenía que mantenerse quieto para aparentar estar sedado, al menos unos minutos más.

Un asqueroso hombre de mediana edad que se estaba quedando calvo la tocó. Hizo que él se pusiera furioso al ver que alguien más tocaba a la joven señorita que estaba protagonizando su propia fantasía en ese mismo momento. Realmente era una lástima. Solo unos minutos más. Ella era demasiado preciosa como para tener un final como ese.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar, él sintió una pura satisfacción cuando vio que ella seguía mirándolo. Él le sonrió, apreciando las vistas. Ella siguió mirando en su dirección, mirando hacia el suelo evitando su mirada. Le recordaba a un ciervo en el bosque, la manera en la que ella actuaba inquieta y nerviosa bajo su mirada. Disfrutaría de la caza si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad. Si solo la hubiera encontrado unos días antes. Si no lo hubiesen dejado inconsciente por ese equipo fallido, la policía nunca lo hubiera capturado. Si estaba ocupado persiguiendo a una preciosa mujer por la ciudad, nunca habría tenido tiempo para torturar a esos asquerosos traidores, y nunca habría estado en ese maldito almacén.

A pesar de su educación poco convencional, tenía una fascinación con las artes, con las cosas bonitas. Las mujeres realmente hermosas eran tesoros poco comunes, y mientras a él le encantaba jugar con ellas, la persecución, tenerlas en su cama, no las sentía como personas y nunca las amaría. Simplemente eran cosas preciosas que lo entretenían, nada más. Era el lema de su familia: "El amor más allá de la familia es la mayor debilidad. No sentimos y no nos importa". Por supuesto, él no tenía ningún interés en amar a la preciosa rubia que estaba paseando por el pasillo del avión, solo sentía deseo. No era nada para él. Al mismo tiempo, era una lástima que una belleza como esa, sería destruida en unos pocos minutos.

Él la pilló escaneando su cuerpo con los ojos, haciéndolo rápido como si pensara que él no se daría cuenta. De repente su mirada se centró en sus manos, y él sonrió, preguntándose qué era lo que ella se estaba imaginando que él podría hacer con ellas. Si solo hubiera una oportunidad para mostrarle lo que podía hacer. Él frunció el ceño un poco cuando la expresión de ella cambió de repente, y ella lo miró con miedo. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ella sabía que era. Ella se había encogido tan pronto como vio el vendaje. Alguien la había avisado.

Él inclinó un poco la cabeza, viendo como ella se apresuraba a desaparecer de su vista. Una vez que escuchó el lejano click de su cinturón unas filas más atas, él se giró hacia delante otra vez y esperó. Elijah sabía que había que hacer. Tenían un plan. Seria en cualquier momento.

_**PROWL**_

Caroline estaba temblando cuando regresó a su asiento. Intentó mantener sus manos firmes mientras se ponía el cinturón, pero estaba demasiado agitada.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –la mujer del asiento de la ventanilla le preguntó.

-Oh, estoy bien, solo un poco…

Hubo una explosión y la cabina se llenó de humo. El cuerpo de Caroline se sacudió hacia delante por el impacto y su cabeza golpeó el asiento de delante. Sintió el abrasador dolor apoderarse de ella y su visión se volvió borrosa y sintió que el avión empezó a caer en picado, las bolsas de viaje caían de los compartimentos, un carrito se estrelló en el pasillo. Los colores a su alrededor se estaban desvaneciendo mientras intentaba mantenerse despierta desesperadamente. No podía aguantar mucho más. Todo se volvió negro.

_**PROWL**_

Caroline abrió los ojos y vio que las hojas bloqueaban su visión. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y apartó las hojas, sentándose. Su cabeza la estaba matando. Todo le dolía.

Su ropa estaba húmeda y mezclada con arena y suciedad. Tenía hollín por toda su piel. No tenía sentido. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Empezó a recordarlo todo. La explosión. El fuego. La caída en picado del avión. La última cosa que recordaba era el dolor por haberse golpeado la cabeza contra el asiento de delante.

Vacilante, se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí. ¿Era posible que hubiera nadado hasta la orilla y no recordarlo? Si había conseguido sobrevivir al accidente, entonces seguramente los otros también lo habían hecho. Miró alrededor pero no vio a nadie. El bosque en el que estaba era denso y le llevó algunos minutos caminando hasta que alcanzó el filo y fue capaz de encontrar la playa otra vez. Caminó y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. No había nadie. Nada. Solo había un rastro de huellas desde el agua hasta el bosque. Puso su pie en la arena al lado de ellas. No eran sus huellas. Esas eran mucho más grandes. Había alguien más. Alguien que la había cargado desde la playa, porque no había evidencia alguna que demostrara que ella había caminado hasta allí.

Con cuidado Caroline caminó por el bosque, al lugar donde se había despertado. Pasó cerca del lugar y siguió un sonido suave. El sonido del agua.

Parecía una especie de lago. Había grandes rocas en los bordes y el agua venía desde un riachuelo, donde la corriente iba a través de un lado de la roca irregular que descendía en el terreno. Esperaba que fuera agua dulce y no salada, porque se sentía mareada y necesitada de agua. Se acercó un poco más pero se detuvo cuando vio algo en las rocas en el filo del lago.

Una camiseta blanca. Unos pantalones tejanos. Sneakers. Un par de boxers negros. Todo enjuagado y limpio de los escombros que su propia ropa tenia, y que se estaba secando. Ella identificó a la figura que nadaba en el lago y espero que alguien más del vuelo vistiera las mismas cosas. _Por favor no dejes que sea él, por favor no dejes que sea él._

Él se dio la vuelta, ella sintió que su corazón caía en su estómago. Por supuesto que era él.

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Se congeló en el lugar. Era él. El criminal del avión. Bonnie le había advertido de que solo trasladaban a lo peor de lo peor en los vuelos internacionales. Él probablemente habría matado, violado o secuestrado. ¿O quizás alguna combinación de los tres? Quería correr, pero no había ningún lugar al que ir. Aún no había visto a nadie.

Él se dio la vuelta para encararla. Ella sintió un ardor en su pecho y se dio cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración.

-Hola, amor –gritó.

-Oh dios, ¿por qué su voz tenía que ser tan hermosa? Un acento británico, ¿en serio? Ella volvió a mirar al hombre desnudo en el lago, incapaz de dar una respuesta.

-¿Te gustaría darte un chapuzón? –le preguntó otra vez.

Finalmente apartó los ojos de su pecho, un estómago tonificado, el agua alrededor de sus caderas, y cuando se centró en su rostro, él tenía una sonrisa satisfecha dejándole saber que había notado como lo había estado mirando. Ella se encogió, avergonzada por la facilidad en la que su mente se perdía en el deseo. Intentó mantener sus ojos apartados lejos de él.

-Estás llena de cortes y rasguños, estaría bien que te bañaras, para limpiarlos –le ofreció.

Ella miró hacia abajo y por primera vez vio porque le dolía todo, tenía cortes por todo su cuerpo, moratones que estaban empezando a formarse aquí y allí, una abrasión en uno de sus brazos que parecía como si se hubiera arrastrado por el asfalto. Su boca sabía a humo. Estando de pie la hizo sentir insegura. De alguna manera había sobrevivido al accidente de avión. Un accidente que no recordaba, al menos no después de golpearse la cabeza con el asiento delantero cuando el avión empezó con las turbulencias. ¿Cómo había salido viva de ahí?

-Yo…uh… -empezó.

-¡Y habla! –él sonrió-. Estaba empezando a pensar que eras muda.

-¿Crees que podrías ponerte algo? –tartamudeó.

-¿Mi aspecto te molesta? –él se rio-. No parecía que te importara mucho antes.

Intentó responderle, pero parecía que no podía formar palabras.

-Muy bien, si insistes –él se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar hacia la oírla, el agua que estaba cubriendo su parte baja se estaba deslizándose por su cuerpo para revelar más.

Caroline jadeó y se dio la vuelta-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? –gritó, poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos.

-Tengo que salir para coger mi ropa. Tu petición, amor.

-Solo, ¡ugh! Dime cuando estés decente, ¿vale? –dijo, protegiendo sus ojos.

-No tienes por qué apartar la mirada, en serio, no me importa.

-¡Bueno, a mi sí! Solo dime cuando tengas la ropa puesta.

Ella se quedó de pie por lo que parecía una eternidad, con una mano sobre sus ojos, esperando a que terminara de vestirse. Podía escuchar las olas de la playa ir de un lado a otro y el movimiento del agua del lago a su otro lado.

Dos manos se envolvieron en sus brazos desde atrás, haciéndola saltar.

-Puedes abrir los ojos, amor.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con él peligrosamente cerca, pero al menos ahora estaba vestido.

-¿Tenías que tomarme por sorpresa? –jadeó-. ¡Casi haces que me dé un ataque!

-Tú eres la que insistió en cerrar los ojos.

Ella se alejó un poco de él, intentando poner un poco de distancia. Se había distraído al verlo, por todas las cosas desconocidas alrededor de ella, que momentáneamente había olvidado quien era. Él era algo malo. No sabía exactamente el que, pero tenía que ser serio. Bonnie había dicho que solo lo peor de lo peor era trasladado de esa manera.

Él la estaba mirando cuidadosamente, captando cada cambio de su expresión. Podía ver el miedo y le encantaba.

Él dio un paso acercándose y ella dio dos hacia atrás. Él dio otro paso hacia ella y ella miro a su alrededor, como si estuviera planeando la mejor manera de escaparse.

-¿Planeando tu escape, amor?

-No me llames así –respondió, intentando distráelo de que preguntara porque estaba incómoda.

-¿Llamarte qué? –respondió, fingiendo inocencia.

-Amor. Es humillante. No me llames así.

-¿Humillante? Solo intentaba ser amable. Después de todo no sé cuál es tu nombre, tengo que llamarte de alguna manera.

-Bueno, no lo hagas. No soy tu amor o querida o nada parecido.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó.

-Bonnie –mintió ella. Había sido un impulso natural, intentando protegerse a sí misma de cualquier forma.

Él se acercó y ella intentó alejarse, pero su espalda chocó contra un árbol, estaba atrapada. Sus ojos estaban mirándola directamente y ella empezó a sentir el pánico en su cuerpo.

-No, no lo es. Vamos a intentarlo otra vez. ¿Cuál es tu nombre de verdad?

Ella mordió su labio, intentando pensar en otro nombre, para hacerlo sonar convincente.

Él se inclinó un poco, impidiendo que ella pudiera irse.

-No me mientas otra vez.

Lo dijo con voz tranquila, pero se notaba la dominancia y el poder. El tono que uso, casi era un susurro, sugería que podría romperle el cuello si mentía otra vez.

-Caroline –dijo, su voz quebrándose un poco por el miedo.

Él escaneó su rostro durante unos segundos.

-Sí, es ese. Caroline –dijo-. Caroline, un nombre hermoso, para una hermosa mujer.

Ella se mofó de él, e inmediatamente se mordió la lengua, esperando a que le gritara. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar sonrió, como si su reproche le hiciera gracia, como si estuviera empezando un juego que él había estado esperando a jugar.

-Aunque creo que serias un poco más hermosa si no estuvieras cubierta de cenizas y rasguños. ¿Estás segura de que no te gustaría darte un chapuzón? ¿Quitare toda la suciedad?

Se sentía asquerosa y sucia y estaba segura de que las llamas del avión la habían hecho sudar por toda su ropa. No había nada que quisiera más que limpiarse, enjugarse toda.

-No voy a hacerlo delante de ti –resopló.

-No estaba pidiendo un show, amor, aunque sinceramente no me importaría si me lo ofrecieras.

-Es Caroline. Así que puedes dejar de llamarme eso.

-Mis disculpas, Caroline. Te daré algo de tiempo a solas –le dijo, señalando el lago, y empezó a caminar hacia los árboles.

Vio como desaparecía y cuando se aseguró de que se había ido, saltó al agua. Saltó con toda la ropa puesta, y empezó a sacársela una vez que estaba en ella, restregando toda la suciedad que podía antes de colocar cada pieza de ropa en las cálidas rocas que estaban expuestas a la luz del sol. Ahí se secarían antes.

Se metió debajo del agua, intentando sacar todo el hollín de su pelo. Podía sentir el agua escociendo en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, donde tenía heridas abiertas. Con cuidado las restregó, revisando por cualquier escombro que había, afortunadamente parecían limpias.

Y por si esto no fuera una pesadilla, pensó que en realidad estaba en el paraíso. El follaje alrededor de ella era hermoso, el agua era cálida y estaba limpia, las rocas al lado del lago habían erosionado por el arroyo que goteaba por ellas haciendo un sonido relajante, el crujido de las hojas debajo de los pies como si alguien estuviera acercándose. Espera, ¿qué? Entró en pánico, intentando cubrir todas sus partes a la vez, escondiéndose detrás de unas rocas en el agua. ¿Por qué que no había elegido esa roca para dejar su ropa?

-¿Aun nadando? –le dijo cuando volvió-. Pensé que ya habrías acabado.

-¡Vete! –gritó.

-No estoy haciendo nada.

-¡Lárgate! ¡Ya sabes lo que quiero decir! –protestó ella, cubriéndose.

Él fue lo suficientemente educado como para no mirarla, pero sí que le lanzó una mirada a su ropa en las rocas. Junto a sus pantalones vaqueros y a su camiseta de tirantes, había un sujetador rojo y unas braguitas que combinan con éste. Había planeado sorprender a Tyler, y se había vestido para la ocasión.

-¿Y ahora, como supiste que el rojo es mi color preferido? –bromeó.

-¿Te vas a ir ya? –le gritó ella.

-Bien. Te daré otros dos minutos. Más que eso y vendré y te sacaré.

Volvió a los árboles, diciendo sobre sus hombros mientras se alejaba.

-¡Vigila con las pirañas!

Caroline gritó y por poco salió volando del agua, caminando a medio camino de la orilla antes de escucharlo echarse a reír desde la distancia. Por supuesto que no había pirañas. Estúpido.

Salió rápidamente del agua para vestirse y un momento después de subir la cremallera de sus pantalones y ponerse la camiseta por su cabeza, lo escuchó como volvía. No había manera alguna de que esperara dos minutos completos.

-Así que la señorita ha emergido del lago –dijo-. Bien. Ahora podemos empezar nuestro camino.

-¿Nuestro camino hacia dónde? –dijo ella confundida.

-Solo, vamos –dijo él dejando claro que no se lo iba a explicar.

Lo miró como si estuviera loco.

-No voy a ir a ningún sitio contigo.

Él rodó los ojos y empezó a marcharse, preparada para cogerla del brazo y arrastrarla.

-¡No! –gritó, dando un paso hacia atrás-. No me toques, asqueroso criminal.

Él suspiró-. Ya estamos. Pensé que lo sabías. Una mirada al vendaje de mi muñeca y casi saltas.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Quién te advirtió? –le preguntó-. No eras parte de las escolta del avión.

-Tengo una amiga que trabaja para la aerolínea.

-Bueno, espero que no trabajara en el avión en el que íbamos.

-No –dijo-. Espera. El avión-. ¿Por qué no puedo ver nada desde la playa? ¿No deberían estar los restos a la vista?

-No importa, volvamos a lo que sabes. Tu amiga que trabaja para la aerolínea, ¿qué te dijo?

-Que habría un criminal a bordo. Obviamente eres tú. Y que probablemente serías un asesino, un violador, o algún psicópata al que le gusta torturar a la gente. O sino, las tres cosas.

Sintió su pulso acelerarse. Estaba enfadada, furiosa, incluso de estar de pie junto a él. Estaba incluso más molesta de que él pareciera estar jugando con ella, disfrutando hacerle decir cosas para divertirlo.

-Bueno, dos de tres, supongo –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Disculpa? –tartamudeó. Esperaba que lo hubiera negado, proclamando ser inocente, decirle que había sido un malentendido. Él solo se encogió de hombros como si nada.

-Dije dos de tres. Nunca he violado a nadie. No le veo la gracia.

-¿Qué? –tartamudeó, nerviosa por su tranquilidad.

-¿Quieres que te lo explique? Supongo que la idea de tener sexo con alguien que no quiere voluntariamente no es muy atrayente. Veras, mientras la mitad de eso obviamente es disfrutarlo, la otra mitad es verla disfrutándolo, los adorables pequeños sonidos, la manera en la que araña tu espalda cuando te acercas, las suplicas y los ruegos, _por favor no pares, _las piernas temblorosas, el temblor…

-¡Está bien! –gritó-. Lo he pillado, no necesito una imagen mental.

-¿Estás segura?

-Estoy bien –dijo, intentando esconder su rostro.

-Ese es un tono de sonrojo adorable.

-Cállate.

-¿De verdad te has calentado, solo escuchándome hablar de eso?

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor? –le preguntó ella.

-Me pregunto si realmente sabes de lo que estoy hablando –dijo sonriendo, acercándose un poco a ella.

-Estoy bastante segura que cualquier con dos neuronas que conecten juntas puede saberlo.

-Sí, ¿pero realmente lo entiendes? Veras… -él rozó ligeramente su mejilla roja-. ¿Es el rubor de alguien que lo sabe? No, esto me dice que no tienes ni idea de lo que estoy hablando. De que nadie nunca se ha tomado el tiempo necesario para hacerte caer ante su toque, de cómo hacerte…

-¡Podrías parar! ¡He tenido sexo antes! Con bastante gente, ¿vale? Ya lo he dicho. Ahora déjame en paz –dijo golpeando su mano.

-Estoy seguro de que lo has tenido, amor. También estoy seguro de que no fue muy bueno.

-Mi nombre es Caroline.

-No lo niegas por lo que veo. ¿Te gustaría una demostración? Creo que te sentirías mucho más relajada.

-¡Estoy muy relajada! ¡Y no voy a quedarme aquí de pie en el bosque con un asesino loco que está intentando follarme!

-Haces que parezca muy vulgar, amor. Solo estoy intentando ayudarte, me pongo triste al escuchar que nunca has experimentado de verdad…

-Solo para, ¿vale? Estoy segura de que esto es muy fácil para ti, por tu aspecto, pero nunca va a pasar. Así que deja de intentarlo.

-¿Qué hay de mi aspecto? –él sonrió.

Ella se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada de él. No te sonrojes otra vez, Caroline. Tranquilízate. La gente loca probablemente está acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. No dejes que vea que te afecta. Solo aléjate de él. Tienen que haber más supervivientes. Alguien te sacó del avión.

Ella se alejó, y por un momento se preguntó si intentaría arrastrarla de vuelta, mantenerla como rehén.

Después de todo, un equipo de rescate vendría a rescatarlos eventualmente, ¿verdad? Él necesitaría alguna ventaja si esperaba ser esposado y custodiado. Ella solo necesitaba encontrar a los otros. Tenía que haber otros.

-¿A dónde vas, amor? –le gritó.

-Me alejo de ti –ella le replicó.

Él sonrió mientras veía como se alejaba hacia la playa. Tenía fuego. Sabía que era y mientras ella a veces dejaba mostrar su miedo, la mayor parte del tiempo le respondía.

Le gustaba su enfado, la manera en la que le hablaba bruscamente y golpeaba el pie contra el suelo, se cruzaba de brazos. Todo hacía que avivase las llamas dentro de él, el estúpido deseo ardiente de tenerla, de escucharla gritar su nombre, el nombre que ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarle aun.

Su impulso era la única cosa que siempre lo metía en problemas. Era lo que Mikael había odiado más de él, además de las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Sin embargo estaba muy agradecido por el impulso de hoy. Lo lógico, lo racional hubiera sido seguir el plan. Esperar a la explosión, encontrar el paracaídas escondido exactamente donde Elijah dijo que estaría, amarrárselo, romper la puerta para abrirla, saltar. Podía planear hasta estar seguro, lo que sería imposible para cualquier posible superviviente del accidente. Si el impacto no los mataba a todos, se ahogarían antes de llegar a la isla más cercana.

Su impulso fue desencadenado por los pensamientos sobre ella. La manera en la que caminó por el pasillo, la manera en la que lo miró. No tenía nada que hacer en el avión además de sentarse y esperar, esperar por la bomba. Entonces ella apareció. ¿Cómo podía pensar en algo más después de verla? Toda la espera estaba llena con pensamientos sobre ella. Ella pegada a él y suplicándole que no parara, ella gritando su nombre, brincando arriba y abajo en su regazo. Necesitaba saber cómo se sentía ella, cuál era su sabor.

Su impulso causó que corriera por el pasillo del avión antes de coger el paracaídas. No era una hazaña fácil, especialmente por el descenso debido inclinación del avión que caía hacia el océano, los seis guardias que estaban detrás de él. Le había tomado más energía para la cual no estaba preparado para sacarlos.

Su impulso hizo que arrastrara su cuerpo inconsciente por el avión mientras se deslizaba por el pasillo, sujetándola firmemente mientras abría la puerta, y la presión los absorbió fuera del avión. Su impulso hizo que no dejara que ella se fuera con el avión. No podía. No ella.

Había sido difícil dirigir el paracaídas mientras sujetaba un peso muerto. Ella no había abierto los ojos ni una vez, ni siquiera cuando aterrizó en el agua a unos cien metros de la orilla. Estaba seguro de que el agua helada la despertaría. En su lugar se vio relegado a nadar hasta la orilla con ella, manteniendo con cuidado su cabeza fuera del agua. Por un momento se preguntó si estaba muerta. Nadie podía estar desmayado tanto tiempo. La estiró en el bosque, lejos del sol que pudiera quemar su piel de porcelana. Se sentó con ella y vio como respiraba. Estaba respirando porque él la había cogido. Debería estar en el fondo del océano. Era la primera vez que había salvado a alguien que no fuera su familia. Negó a pensar en el acto y admitirse a sí mismo lo significativo que era lo que había hecho. Se dijo a su mismo que era porque lo podía mantener entretenido. Solo era un cuerpo caliente, nada más. No era nada para él.

Pasó una hora mirándola, como dormía, respiraba y ocasionalmente se estiraba en sus sueños. Había algo cautivador en ella, como lo había captivado, incluso en su sueño. Solo quería que ella se despertara en ese momento. Para que se diera cuenta de que le había salvado la vida y tenía que agradecérselo. Él hubiera preferido un tipo de gracias que involucrara sus piernas envueltas alrededor de él, pero él estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier oferta que tuviera. En su lugar ella se quedó desmayada y él se cansó de esperarla, y tomó un chapuzón para enjuagarse toda la suciedad del accidente y la sal del agua.

Cuando ella se despertó, era como si no supiera que había hecho por ella. Estaba enfadada y a la defensiva. Le habló bruscamente en vez de ofrecerle su gratitud o al menos miedo. Ahora estaba buscando la manera de alejarse de él.

Él había dicho demasiado. Le había incomodado. Soltándole sin pensar promesas vulgares, dejándole saber lo que le había ofrecido. Él nunca había tenido que preguntar, las mujeres venían a él. ¿Ahora había tenido que recurrir prácticamente a la súplica? Estúpido, estúpido. Era adicto a verla como se sonrojaba y se retorcía, queriendo ver que podía decir para hacerle perder los estribos. Al menos ahora se había metido en su piel. No había forma de que ella estuviera pensando en otra cosa mientras se alejaba de él.

**PROWL**

Kol Mikaelson cogió la cerradura y entró en el apartamento. Era pronto, por la tarde, pero todas las cortinas estaban bajadas y las luces apagadas. La persona que vivía ahí tenía un horario más nocturno.

Kol no había tenido ocho horas de sueño seguidas desde hacía días. Su mente no podía pararse. Elijah había enviado a s equipo para la primera parte del plan, pero necesitaba reunir al suyo para retomarlo. Rebekah había querido hacerlo en su lugar, considerando la chapuza que había hecho Kol con el viaje en helicóptero que debía haber recogido a Niklaus de Johannesburgo, pero consiguió hacer ver a su madre las cosas como él quería. Ahora necesitaba despertar a su tropa.

Tyler se despertó y se movió por el pasillo hasta el baño, parándose cuando vio una figura de pie en su salón. En un instante se encontraba detrás de él, con un brazo alrededor de su cabeza, preparado para romperle el cuello.

Él era rápido pero Kol lo era más.

Unas cuantas vueltas y Tyler estaba en el suelo sobre su espalda, las manos de Kol lo sujetaban contra el suelo. Tyler forcejeó para luchar un momento antes de reconocer el rostro.

-Odio las sorpresas –gruño Tyler.

-Dejaré de planear tu fiesta de cumpleaños –replicó Kol.

Los dos se rieron y Kol ayudó a Tyler a levantarse.

Kol escaneó el apartamento. El lugar era un vertedero, había pilas de ropa sucia y latas y botellas vacías por todo el lugar. Media pizza mordisqueada estaba llena de moscas alrededor en la mesita del café.

-Así que tú eres el arma secreta que Niklaus ha estado entrenando. Su pequeño lobezno. Ocho meses aquí y solo te había visto una vez antes. Algunas cosas son incluso demasiado misterio para la familia, aparentemente –dijo Kol, sus ojos escaneando a Tyler. Vestía una camiseta manchada y unos pantalones de chándal que estaban tan asquerosos que deberían ser quemados en vez de lavados-. Eres un guarro.

-Yo uh, normalmente no está así. Han sido unos días duros.

-Claro –meditó Kol, empezando a notar lo rojos e hinchados de Tyler.

-Me dejaron el otro día. Fue realmente inesperado. Siempre pensé que nos casaríamos.

-¿Hayley y tú rompieron? Esto hará la misión un poco incomoda –Kol sabía de las relaciones entre los miembros del equipo que Niklaus había estado entrenando en Johannesburgo. Era consciente de que dos miembros de la manada de Lobos compartían cama. Bien por ellos, pensó, ¿por qué no mezclar los negocios con el placer?

-No, mi chica de casa. No sabía porque estaba realmente aquí. Piensa que soy un estudiante de zoología en la universidad, trabajando en mi master.

-¿Fue a través de una carta a lo Querido Jonh? ¿Una llamada? –Kol sonrió, claramente disfrutando de la miseria de Tyler.

-No. Vino hasta aquí para sorprenderme. Nos pilló a Hayley y a mí en la cama.

-Quizás si le hubieras dicho que eras un estudiante de anatomía, haciendo una investigación.

-Caroline no es idiota. Se fue tan pronto como vino. Probablemente es lo mejor. Nunca podría haber sido completamente honesto con ella sobre todo esto.

-¿Estás seguro de que no tenía ni idea de por qué estabas realmente aquí?

-No. Me aseguré de ello. Nadie lo sabe.

¿Así que donde está ahora? –Kol sonrió-. Si no está con nadie, quizás puedo salir con ella, enseñarle la ciudad.

-No lo sé, probablemente se fue, volvió a Mystic Falls.

-Espero que no estuviera en el vuelo de mi hermano –Kol sonrió.

-Sí, escuché sobre el accidente –dijo Tyler-. Por la televisión. Fallo del motor. Ningún superviviente.

-Ninguno, excepto uno –Kol sonrió-. Pueden contar los cuerpos, pero con todos los tiburones en el agua, asumirán que fueron comidos.

-¿No crees que buscaran en la isla más cercana, solo para asegurarse?

-Oh, no tengo ninguna duda de que lo harán –dijo Kol-. Tenemos un plan para eso también.

-¿Así que ahora qué?

-Esperamos unos días para que llegue al lugar. Si todo funciona de acuerdo con el plan, lo recogeremos el martes. Estoy seguro que estará encantado de ver a su protegido dándole la bienvenida en el mundo de los vivos.

-¿Klaus te dijo sobre nuestro entrenamiento? –dijo Tyler cuidadosamente.

-Oh, mi hermano me contó un poco, fui capaz de llenar los espacios en blanco.

Tyler asintió secamente. Sabía que eventualmente se reuniría con todos los Mikaelson, pero estaba esperando que Klaus estuviera con él, para decirle lo que podía hacer o decir.

Kol revisó su teléfono.

-Me voy. Hay muchas cosas que hacer. Espera una llamada mañana.

**PROWL**

Caroline encontró el paracaídas plegado cuidadosamente en el bosque después de caminar unos minutos. Se sintió triunfante. Había alguien más aquí. Quizás la persona que utilizó el paracaídas fue la que la salvó. Esa tenía que ser la explicación de cómo llegó hasta aquí.

Probablemente había un montón de gente del avión que estaba aquí. Miró alrededor buscando alguna señal de ellos. No había nadie excepto el paracaídas.

Podría haber sido un equipo de rescate. ¿Podrían haber llegado hasta aquí? No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado fuera. No importaba quien fuera. Había alguien aquí.

No importaba la parte de la playa a la que fuera, no podía ver ningún signo de restos, ni una sola cosa flotando en la amplia extensión del agua delante de ella. Si el avión estaba flotando en algún lugar más allá de su vista, no había manera de que alguien pudiera nadar tan lejos. El paracaídas explicaba cómo podían haber llegado a la isla. Debían haber evacuado el avión mientras caía. Probablemente había más. Solo tenía que encontrar al resto.

Corrió por el bosque, gritando, desesperada por encontrar a quien estuviera por ahí. Alguien tenía que estar por ahí. Alguien debía haberla salvado de los restos. No importaba quien fuera, necesitaba encontrarlos. Cualquiera era mejor que él.

Corrió a toda velocidad a través de los árboles, gritando a cualquiera. Su cabeza giró hacia el lado, escaneó los alrededores, sin ver a la figura que salía detrás del gran árbol.

Se golpeó contra alguien y cayó hacia atrás. El impactó debía haberle hecho caer sobre su espalda, pero solo se quedó de pie, como si ella no se hubiera golpeado contra él durante su carrera.

-No, tú otra vez no.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más, amor?

-Es Caroline –gruñó Caroline-. Y sí.

-¿De verdad? –dijo él, divertido-. ¿A quién esáas buscando?

-A la persona que me salvó –dijo-. Sé que no salí sola del avión. Alguien tuvo que ayudarme.

-Lo hicieron –él asintió serio.

-¿Los viste? –le preguntó.

Él asintió.

-¿Dónde están? ¿Hay más?

-Solo uno –dijo divertido por su pequeña farsa. Él debería sentirse insultado de que nunca hubiera pasado por su cabeza que había sido él el que la había salvado, pero decidió apartar esos sentimientos a un lado y tener un poco de diversión-. ¿Cómo sabes que solo había uno?

-Bueno, para empezar, estaba consciente cuando el avión caía.

-Bien, ¿dónde está él? ¿O ella?

Ella estaba buscando por los alrededores, intentando encontrar el lugar de su salvador en la isla.

-Está por aquí en algún lugar –dijo fingiendo ayudarla a buscar.

-¿Sabes quién es?

-Su nombre es Niklaus Mikaelson. Un poco gilipollas si me preguntas.

-Bueno, nadie te está preguntando. Si me disculpas, prefiero pasar tiempo con la persona que me salvó a estar con un asesino loco, torturador, pervertido.

-Eso son palabras crueles, Caroline.

-Estoy segura de que te han dicho cosas peores.

-Pero nunca alguien tan hermoso.

-¿Puedes dejarme sola?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué lo crees? Me estás intimidando. No quiero estar cerca de ti.

-No voy a dejarte sola en la isla para que te pierdas. Quien sabe lo que podría pasarte. Pronto oscurecerá, ¿y entonces que pasaáa?

-No voy a estar sola. Voy a encontrar a este Niklaus Mikaelson y agradecerle por salvarme, y pensar en cómo salir de esta isla.

-Te ayudaré –le ofreció.

-Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

-De ninguna manera. Sé cómo es. Puedo ayudar.

-Dijiste que fue el único que sobrevivió. Creo que seré capaz de encontrarlo sin ti.

Él ignoró sus intentos de que la dejara sola y continuó caminando por el bosque a su lado. Ella se quedó callada, buscando por todos los lados a los que iba. Él disfrutó verla, la manera en la que su ceño se fruncía, la pequeña esperanza que cruzaba por su rostro ante cualquier sonido de animal que se escapaba a través de los árboles llamando su atención.

-¿Entonces viste todo lo que pasó? ¿En el avión? –le preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

-Lo hice.

-¿Lo viste como me salvaba? –le preguntó.

Él asintió.

-¿Pero nadie más sobrevivió?

-Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. No hubo mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Pensé que estabas rodeado de guardias, inyectado con sedantes.

-Ah, alguien ha hecho sus deberes –sonrió-. Estás en lo cierto, sin embargo, he estado tomando pequeñas dosis de diferentes sedantes durante años, creando una inmunidad. Y los guardias no fueron ningún problema como tú piensas. Tenían otras cosas en mente cuando el avión se acercaba hacia la tierra.

-Yo no tenía nada en mente. Me golpeé la cabeza y me desmayé.

Él asintió-. Probablemente mejor que estar despierta cuando el avión se hundía. Menos sufrimiento. De todas formas, estarías muerta con el resto de ellos si él no te hubiera cogido.

-¿Por qué me salvó? No lo conozco. No sé ni como es.

-No lo sé –le respondió honestamente.

-¿Cómo es? ¿Hablaste con él?

-Oh, sí, tuvimos una pequeña charla. Un poco de desacuerdo, puede ser un poco malhumorado.

-No eres nadie para hablar.

-Cuidado amor. No te gustaría estar en mi lado malo.

-No quiero estar en ninguno de tus lados, quiero encontrar a este chico Mikaelson y alejarme de ti tanto como me sea posible.

Contuvo una risa. Ella de verdad era entretenida. No podía esperar a ver su cara cuando decidiera decirle la verdad.

-Ahora, amor…

-Mi nombre es Caroline –le espetó, no molestándose en mirar en su dirección, distraída por su búsqueda para encontrar a alguien entre los árboles. Tenía que estar cerca. ¿Qué tan lejos podía haber ido? Estaba oscureciendo por minutos, y ella no podía ver muy lejos en la distancia, ya que el bosque cada vez se volvía más gris y oscuro.

-Ahora, Caroline. Creo que me encontrarás mucho más divertido que ese chico Mikaelson al que estás buscando. ¿Por qué no te rindes? Dales un poco de descanso a tus pies.

-No. Necesito encontrarlo.

-¿Esto no será algo así como un algún maldito héroe?

-¿Qué?

-Estás buscando a tu salvador, ya medio enamorada de él por salvarte.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en ello? El chico que salvó mi vida. No sabrías nada sobre esto, desde que eres más del tipo que quita vidas –dijo ella.

Realmente no le importaba si el asesino la seguía pensando que estaba ciegamente enamorada del hombre que la había salado. Honestamente, solo quería alejarse de ese criminal degenerado, y tomaría cualquier oportunidad para ello. Además pareció molestare que quizás tuviera un enamoramiento con su salvador desconocido, así que decidió jugar un poco, solo para molestarlo.

-¿Ya te estás desvaneciendo por tu caballero de brillante armadura, verdad?

-Quizás –resopló ella.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer una vez que te reúnas con tu héroe?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-¿Vas a besarlo?

-¿Qué? –ella lo miró como si estuviera loco. Besar a alguien había sido la última cosa que tenía en mente.

-¿No es lo que pasa cuando la princesa se encuentra cara a cara con el héroe?

-Sabes que, sí. Voy a besarlo. Voy a estar tan contenta cuando pose los ojos en una persona que no seas tú que no seré capaz de parar de besarlo.

-¿Pensar en mí te hace querer besar a alguien? –bromeó.

-No tergiverses mis palabras.

-Siempre puedes besarme a mí. Después de todo, los dos sabemos que te atraigo, y quien sabe que pensarás del aspecto de ese chico Mikaelson.

-No me atraes.

-Creo que te dije que no me mintieras otra vez.

Ella se dio la vuelta para decirle que no estaba interesada, y él se acercó, de su rostro había desaparecido la sonrisa que tenía solo unos momentos antes.

Ella no sabía lo que había estado pensando, pasando todo el día con la persona más peligrosa a la que jamás había conocido. Él era una bomba de relojería, y acababa de explotar.

Su rostro se volvió serio y ella sintió pánico. Él había cambiado su estado de ánimo, de la nada en medio de su amigable conversación, y ahora parecía que quería matarla.

-Ésta ha sido una tarda divertida, pero parece que necesitas que te recuerde algo –le dijo, con su voz baja y amenazante mientras se acercaba a ella. Ella se estremeció cuando él se inclinó, cogiendo sus muñecas con cada mano-. Estoy a cargo aquí. Puedes tener tu diversión, pero cuando te doy una orden, tú obedeces. Y de momento, la única cosa que te he ordenado es que no me mientas.

-No te estaba mintiendo –tartamudeó.

-Y aquí otra mentira –dijo-. Verás, puedo decir que estás acostumbrada a salirte con la tuya, no eres tan mala.

Él acarició ausentemente las muñecas de ella con sus pulgares-. Tu pulso se acelera un poco. Puedo sentirlo ahora, pero antes, pude verlo. Tú respiración, el sonrojo en tu pecho. También está la forma en que tus ojos se mueven rápidamente hacia la izquierda por una fracción de segundo. Así es como sé que estabas mintiendo cuando intentaste darme un nombre falso, y es así como sé que estás mintiendo ahora, diciendo que no te atraigo.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, enfadada, avergonzada, asustada de decir algo.

-No te preocupes –dijo, aun con la peligrosa suavidad en su voz que le envió escalofríos por la espalda-. No voy hacer que lo digas. Solo puedo imaginarme lo confuso que debe ser para alguien como tú, tener esos pensamientos con alguien como yo. Apuesto a que eres una ciudadana respetable. Moral.

-Probablemente nunca has probado el sabor del otro lado. Nunca quisiste tomar venganza en contra del corrupto sistema de justicia. Nunca quisiste tomar las cosas por tus propias manos. Pero aquí estás conmigo, y no puedes dejar de pensar en cómo seria, tú y yo. Como de bien se sentiría. Sabes que estaría mal, no soy bueno, pero no puedes dejar de pensarlo.

Ella se giró para no mirarlo, asustada de lo que podría leer en sus ojos si lo miraba. Era vil, asqueroso y horrible, pero aun así no se había equivocado. Todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas y ella intentó convencerse a si misma de que era miedo, pero también era algo más. Algo que no quería admitir.

Él mantuvo el agarre en su muñeca, moviendo los dedos por su pulso.

-Tu corazón va deprisa –meditó-. ¿Me pregunto si es por mi proximidad?

-Es solo porque estoy asustada –dijo ella.

-¿Es solo eso? –dijo él.

Se acercó de manera que estaba presionado contra ella. Ella sintió el calor dispararse por todo su cuerpo y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso que sentía de lanzarse encima de él. Todo era culpa de él. Le había puesto ideas en su cabeza. No podía hacer nada. Después de todo, había pasado los últimos ocho meses sin ningún contacto, esperando fielmente a Tyler. Pensó que al final podría estar con él ayer, antes de encontrarlo en la cama con alguien más. No tenía nada que ver con el hombre degenerado y amenazante sobre ella. Solo era una frustración reprimida. Estaba bueno, ¿y qué? No significaba que lo quería.

Él movió una de sus manos hacia el cuello de ella, aun sujetando su muñeca con la otra mano. Trazó ligeramente unas líneas y sintió como su respiración se agitaba otra vez para su vergüenza. No quería darle esa reacción. Él bajó un poco la cabeza y trazó con la punta de su nariz su cuello, sus labios peligrosamente cerca de su piel, su respiración cálida y haciéndole temblar al mismo tiempo.

Ella formó un puño con su mano libre, temerosa de que tuviera que usarlo para acercarlo si se olvidaba de quien era él.

-Puedo oler tu miedo –le susurró en el cuello-. Eso es bueno. Eres una chica lista. Me pregunto si también eres valiente. Lo suficientemente valiente como para admitir que el miedo no es lo único que sientes ahora mismo.

Sintió como poco a poco se alejó y se odió a si misma deseando que se hubiera quedado presionado contra ella como hacía un momento.

Él la miró, parecía satisfecho con lo mucho que la ponía nerviosa.

-Está bien, vamos a encontrar a tu pequeño héroe. Se está haciendo tarde. No querrías quedarte conmigo esta noche.

Ella cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando recomponerse, entonces lo siguió por el bosque.

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola a todas! Hoy es mi cumpleaños y he querido actualizar algunas de las historias como sorpresa para vosotras espero que disfrutéis ;)**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Habían estado caminando durante una hora y media sin encontrar ningún rastro de vida. Él parecía tener establecidas una serie de direcciones pero para ella todas eran iguales. Odiaba el silencio vacío, y empezó a hacer una lista de las posibles conversaciones que podía tener antes de empezar una.

-¿También cogiste un paracaídas? ¿Cómo el chico que me salvó?

Él asintió.

-¿Cómo sabías que el paracaídas estaría ahí? ¿Dónde estaban?

-Los hombres de mi hermano los colocaron exactamente donde yo los buscaría –dijo él.

-¿Tú qué?

-La gente que trabaja para uno de mis hermanos. Cuando estábamos a punto de embarcar, hubo un breve retraso.

Ella pensó en la espera del aeropuerto. Hicieron un anuncio por el interfono.

-Es verdad. Algo sobre un barrido de mantenimiento.

-Correcto. Los hombres con el uniforme de mantenimiento en realidad no eran empleados del aeropuerto. Los hombres de mi hermano colocaron la bomba, el paracaídas, asegurándose de que la puerta correcta se abriera para mí cuando necesitase saltar. Todo era parte del plan de escape.

Ella dejo de caminar. Pensaba que la explosión había sido por algún accidente.

-¿Tú hiciste esto? –demandó ella.

-¿Hacer el qué?

-¿Tú causaste el accidente? Todo el mundo está muerto por tu culpa.

-Si –dijo simplemente.

Ella se alejó unos cuantos pasos de él.

-En realidad eres un monstruo. Eres peor de lo que había pensado.

Él rodó los ojos-. Cierto. Que desgraciado soy. Vamos a rezar por todas las pequeñas e insignificantes vidas perdidas hoy en el avión, ¿de acuerdo?

-Esto no es una broma –balbuceó-. No merecían morir. Todo esto es culpa tuya. Mataste a todas las personas del avión.

-A todos menos a ti –le corrigió.

Una mirada de terror cruzó por su rostro.

-Oh dios. Oh no –susurró ella.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él.

-¿También lo mataste?

-¿A quién?

-Dijiste que alguien me salvó. Dijiste que su nombre era Niklaus Mikaelson. Pero acabas de decir que mataste a todos los del avión excepto a mí. ¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Lo mataste una vez que llegamos a la isla? ¿Y ahora vas a matarme?

-No voy a matarte –dijo él utilizando la misma tranquilidad y el tono que siempre usaba justo antes de apretar el gatillo. Esta vez realmente lo decía en serio.

-Claro –se mofó ella.

Salió corriendo. Estaba oscureciendo y cada vez se adentraba más en el bosque. La oscuridad la escondería, pero él podía escuchar cada paso. Era inteligente correr y alejarse de él. Tenía instintos de supervivencia. No se tumbaría y moriría por él. Si él quisiera matarla, ya lo habría hecho.

Podía sentir como la seguía. Estaba corriendo más que ella. Solo le llevo un minuto, incluso con la ventaja que le había sacado al principio.

Estaba intentando tranquilizarla con sus palabras, pero ella no se dejaría engañar. Ella correría tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieran. No se lo pondría tan fácil. Su pecho ardía y sentía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo, pero nada la iba a detener.

Su mano rozó el brazo de ella. Estaba muy cerca de cogerla. El más ligero toque de él la llenó de repugnancia e hizo que se moviera más rápido si eso era posible. Se movió hacia delante, sintiendo el terror cuando los dedos de él se encontraron en su muñeca. Una rama atrapó su pie y se tambaleó, arrastrándolo con ella.

Aterrizó fuertemente contra el suelo, primero el rostro en el arbusto, y sintió otro golpe cuando él cayó con ella aterrizando en su espalda.

Se estiró intentando cogerse a algo, cogiéndose a las ramas que había a su alrededor, intentando liberarse y sacarlo de encima de ella. Estiró los brazos otra vez y él se levantó solo un poco de ella, apartando su peso, pero aun encima de ella. La cogió de los hombros y la hizo rodar hasta que quedó cara a cara con él. Sus manos la mantenían en el sitio. Ella lo miró, sabiendo que ésta podría ser la última cosa que vería. Esperó el golpe.

-Creo que es hora de que me presente formalmente. Mi nombre es Niklaus Mikaelson. Puedes llamarme Klaus.

-¿Qué? –dijo ella-. Pero dijiste…

Él se apartó y se levantó. Extendió la mano para levantarla también.

Ella lo ignoró y se levantó. Sola.

-¿Qué hay de ese beso? –sonrió satisfecho.

En su lugar lo golpeó en el pecho.

Tomó la mano con la que lo haba golpeado, dolía más de lo que pensaba. Nunca había golpeado a nadie antes y no espera esto. No parecía nada afectado pero ella si lo estaba.

-Supongo que era esperado –él se encogió de hombros.

Le hizo ver rojo que ni siquiera le hubiera hecho un poco de daño.

-Falso, mentiroso…

-Cuidado –le advirtió.

Miró las manos de ella, aun las sujetaba juntas, intentando no temblar del dolor.

-Ven aquí –dijo cogiendo su manso.

Ella se apartó, pero él la cogió otra vez y puso la mano con la que le había golpeado sobre la suya.

-La próxima vez que vayas a darle un puñetazo a alguien, deja el pulgar fuera del puño. Mantén la muñeca recta y dirígete por los dos primeros nudillos.

Estaba jugando con la mano de ella, moviéndola en la posición correcta mientras hablaba.

-Así –dijo trazando un dedo sobre sus nudillos, sujetando su puño cerrado contra su pecho enseñándole como hacer puñetazo más efectivo.

Ella sintió como le recorría un escalofrió cuando las manos de él envolvían su puño, sujetando su mano con el pecho.

-Ahora inténtalo otra vez –dijo, soltándole la mano.

-¿Quieres que te golpeé?

_Quiero que me toques y conseguiré lo que quiero_. Pensó él.

-Quiero asegurarme de que has aprendido a golpear a alguien. Si sigues haciéndolo mal acabaras con la muñeca rota.

-Dolerá –le advirtió.

-Lo dudo mucho –él sonrió. Había recibido puñetazos mucho peores de los que ella pudiera darle. Había estaba atado y había sido goleado hasta darle una paliza por los hermanos Fell y Damon Salvatore. También estuvo la vez con Logan Fell y el tubo de metal. Una vez que te acostumbras al dolor de las costillas rotas golpeándose repetidamente contra tus órganos internos, nada se parece a ello. Ella solo era una chica.

-Bien –ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Formó un puño como le había enseñado, y le golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo en la mitad del pecho.

Él jadeó y cayó al suelo.

-¿Klaus? –gritó, por primera vez llamándolo por su nombre-. ¿Klaus? ¡Oh dios mío!, lo siento, no quería.

Él estaba en el suelo, parpadeando como si estuviera en shock por el dolor, con una mano donde le había golpeado.

Se tiró al suelo, y empezó a entrar en pánico. La mano de él estaba cogida a la camiseta, sobre el lugar donde ella lo había golpeado.

Sin pensarlo, ella le levanto la camiseta para mirar. Estaba un poco rojo, pero no era nada serio. No sabía que más hacer, así que deslizó las manos en el lugar donde lo había golpeado, frotando con dulzura. Trazó suavemente con los dedos la zona hasta que desapareció el rojo.

Entonces captó la sonrisa que se estaba formando en los labios de él.

-Mmm, sigue haciendo eso. Tengo otros lugares donde puedes darme un puñetazo la próxima vez si este es el trato que me darás.

-¡Gilipollas! –espetó ella-. ¡No tiene gracia! ¡Creía que te había hecho daño de verdad!

-Oh, de verdad no creíste que podías golpearme y hacerme caer al suelo, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien saber que te preocupas. Parecías muy preocupada por mí .sonrió satisfecho.

-Cállate.

Caminaron por el bosque, él en cabeza. Ella siguió fulminándolo con la mirada y el sonreiría recordando sus pequeñas bromas.

-No mataste al hombre que me sacó del avión –dijo, mirándolo con cautela.

-No, te saqué yo.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó ella.

-Porque quería hacerlo.

-¿Por qué querías hacerlo? –dijo ella incrédula-. ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?

-Es la verdad –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Pero por qué querías hacerlo?

-Quería hacerlo porque quería hacerlo.

-Muy maduro –dijo rodando los ojos.

-Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos –dijo observando el oscuro bosque-. Podrían empezar a buscar la isla esta noche.

-¿Quiénes?

-Una especie de equipo de rescate. Algo así como un cuerpo que recoge gente. Nunca vienen con el tiempo de salvar a alguien.

-¿Alguien va a salvarnos? –le preguntó ella, con un toque de esperanza en su voz.

-No. Saldremos de esta isla antes de que lleguen a la costa.

-¿Dónde estaremos?

-Fuera. Primero rastrearan la zona destruida, buscando los cuerpos que no se han quemado, que se han ido a la deriva o han sido comidos por los tiburones. Después de eso, hay un protocolo de búsqueda de cuerpos que han aterrizado a unas cuantas millas, buscando por algún posible superviviente en el agua.

-¿Crees que encontraron supervivientes?

-Nunca es su intención, solo imagen pública. Es demasiado peligroso enviar a gente por la noche, como cuando el avión cayó. Es demasiado peligroso enviar a buceadores cuando hay fuego, cuando obviamente eso es lo que pasó en el accidente. Quizás digan que buscan a supervivientes pero es una farsa. Esperan diez horas para llegar al lugar. Nadie podría sobrevivir tanto en el océano.

-¿Y vendrán aquí?

-Me imagino que lo harán. Esta es la única parte en la que dentro del radio de búsqueda.

-¿Y no estaremos aquí cuando lleguen? ¿También vas a matarlos? –le preguntó.

-No, estaremos en otro sitio.

-¿Me vas a decir dónde?

-No –le respondió, observando la isla. Algo en el lado izquierdo captó su ojo y se acercó a ello.

Ella lo siguió, teniendo que detenerse cada pocos pasos. Estaba exhausta, hambrienta y dolorida. Intentando estar bien porque no quería que pensara que era débil, pero no podía seguir por mucho tiempo.

Encontró el paracaídas, la única otra cosa además de sus pasos que podía demostrar que habían estado en la isla. El viento y las hojas del suelo se encargarían de sus pasos. Dobló el paracaídas y lo colocó bajó su brazo.

Miró hacia el acantilado que se encontraba en un lado de la isla. El terreno lleno de hierba se inclinada antes ellos, crenado una fuerte subida.

-Tenemos que llegar hasta ahí, es el camino más rápido hacia donde tenemos que ir.

-No puedo. Es demasiado –ella sacudió la cabeza, mirando hacia donde tenían que ir. ¿Cuánto más podría soportar?

-Sí que puedes –dijo. Cogió sus manos entre las suyas, y la miró-. Eres fuerte. Puedes hacerlo.

-No –sacudió la cabeza-. No, no lo soy.

-Sí que lo eres. Probablemente tienes una contusión hoy y estás cubierta de cortes y moratones, pero no te he escuchado quejarte ni una vez. Sabes lo que soy pero aun así no alejas por el miedo. Sigues adelante. Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer esto.

Miró hacia lo que tenía que hacer. Aún estaba sujetando una de sus mansos, guiándola. Dejó que sus palaras se repitieran en su cabeza. Era fuerte. Podía hacerlo.

**PROWL**

Esther Mikaelson miró hacia fuera en el balcón. Odiaba este sentimiento, cuando uno de sus bebés estaba fuera y no podía hacer anda. El plan estaba en marcha. Elijah había hecho su parte, y en unos días Kol haría la suya.

Se recordó a sí misma una y otra vez de que Niklaus era fuerte. Lo había hecho lo más fuerte que una persona podía ser. Estaría bien. Aun así, no se quitaría el peso de los hombros hasta que no viera su rostro otra vez.

Las noticias saltaron. En varias cadenas había imágenes de los restos del avión. Un vuelo de Johannesburgo hasta Washington DC ha sido consumido por las llamas. Un accidente relacionado con la combustión de las cámaras del motor, una vez de entre un millón.

Ninguna de las cadenas había informado del hecho de que unos de los miembros más temidos de la familia criminal de los Mikaelson estaba a bordo. Su arresto se había mantenido en silencio, y los gobiernos de los dos países acordaron no mencionar nunca que estuviera a bordo. Podría poner a todo el sistema de transporte bajo una vigilancia, que no necesitaban. Habían decidido que cuando encontraran su cuerpo se inventarían alguna historia diciendo que se lo encontraron en algún lugar que no estaba relacionado con el accidente. Le dirían a todo el mundo que estaba muerto.

La gente no tenía ni idea. Aquellos que vivían en el inframundo criminal siempre lo sabían. Por ahora, todos iban paso por detrás. El mundo había conseguido poner a Niklaus a bordo, pero los tontos pensaban que estaba muerto.

Arreglos florales de compasión y tarjetas estaban rodeando la casa de Esther. Muchos eran de gente que había perdido los lazos con su familia que quería estar en su lado bueno. Había una, sin embargo, que fue enviada como una simple burla.

Las rosas amarillas eran demasiado alegres para algo así. ¿Y los claveles? Horribles. Los claveles eran vulgares. Miró la tarjeta.

**Con nuestro mayor pesar**

**El Consejo**

En un arranque ira, Esther cogió todos los arreglos y los lanzó por el balcón. ¿Cómo se atrevían a burlarse de ella? Hicieron esto solo para picarla cuando pensaban que estaba de luto. Los haría pagar. Le pediría a Niklaus mismo que les diera una visita.

El Consejo era una organización a la sombra en un pequeño pueblo de Virginia. Empezaron como un grupo de vigilancia, yendo detrás de los criminales que se escapaban de los dedos de la ley. Ahora no eran mejores que el resto de ellos. Habían crecido siendo avariciosos y corruptos con los años. Aun tenían sus misiones para encargarse de las familias del crimen organizado, pero ahora todo estaba más relacionado con el dinero y los negocios que el bien general de la población. Cuando eliminaron a los Carlisis de Chicago no fue deshacerse del arma arruinando la operación, fue tomar el control. Lo mismo pasó cuando el Consejo envío a su chico de oro, Logan Fell a Miami. Se encargó de los negocios allí y ahora todo lo que llegaba a los puertos pasaba antes por él. Eran unos hipócritas, con su farsa intentando librar al mundo de criminales como ella. Habían estado tras ella, muchas veces, pero ella era mejor.

Había pasado los dos últimos años trazando un plan para tratar con el consejo. Estaban vigilando cuidadosamente a potenciales miembros del consejo, llevándolos en su lugar a la organización de los Mikaelson.

El Consejo no era nada con lo que no se había enfrentado antes. No era solo una familia, era un conjunto de familias que habían vivido durante generaciones en ese pequeño pueblo durante generaciones. Los niños no crecían conscientes de ello. No se les permitía saber sobre el consejo hasta que tuvieran 25 años y no podían ser miembros completos hasta que tuvieran 30. La organización era como una democracia, todo era votado por todos los miembros, nadie estaba al cargo. Su sistema parecía funcionar. Habían crecido cada vez con más poder durante las décadas, siempre trayendo nueva y ansiosa gente con algo que demostrar. Los miembros jóvenes no eran tan privilegiados o perezosos como muchos de muchas familias criminales. No crecían esperando nada, así que no tenían títulos. Todos tenían que probarse. Damon Salvatore era uno en particular que había captado su atención. Por lo que había escuchado, estaba haciendo buenos pasos con el consejo en el poco tiempo que llevaba como miembro. Tendría que tener un ojo puesto en él.

Todo fue idea de Kol. Una de las pocas brillantes ideas que ha tenido. Hacerse amigo con la gente de las familias conocidas relacionadas con el Consejo. Adolescentes en sus últimos años o que acaban de cumplir los veinte años, solo un poco antes de saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Entonces escogerían a lo mejor de lo mejor, y los traerían hasta la organización Mikaelson.

Tenían a Tyler Lockwood. Era el proyecto mascota de Niklaus. Era fuerte y cruel, pero podía ser entrado para ser leal. Nadie sabía que estaba relacionado con ellos. Incluso sus padres pensaban que estaba estudiando en el extranjero. En dos años, se presentarían como miembros del consejo y le pediría que se uniera a ellos. Para ese entonces ya estaría trabajando para los Mikaelson. Si podían confiar en su lealtad, lo enviarían a espiar. Pero necesitaban más de un ojo dentro. Kol tenía al chico Gilbert. Rebekah tenía un ojo puesto en el joven hermano Salvatore, una causa perdida en su cabeza, siempre tendría lealtad hacia su hermano. Elijah había sugerido tomar también a las chicas Gilbert, haciendo las cosas más interesantes teniendo a un conjunto de hermanos de su lado. Las gemelas podían ser de mucha utilidad, pero las chicas Gilbert eran conocidas por pasar tiempo con los Salvatore. No estaba segura de que alguna vez pudieran confiar en ellas. Habían tenido suerte cuando pillaron a Jeremy en una pelea de puñetazos con Doman Salvatore, mucho mayor que él, con algo relacionado con una de sus hermanas. Kol se hizo amigo del chico al día siguiente y conectaron rápidamente por el mutuo disgusto que tenían por él.

Por ahora tenía la esperanza de que sus hijos supieran lo que estaban haciendo. Tenía que confiar en ellos para ser lo que ella los había entrenado para ser. Niklaus estaba fuera solo, y necesitaba a su familia.

**PROWL**

Caroline miró el borde del acantilado. Había rocas afiladas. No quería admitir que estaba cansada y exhausta, estaba empezando a sentir que caería en cualquier momento. No le diría que podía sentir las ampollas formándose en sus pies, haciendo casa paso más difícil cuando sus zapatos rozaban su piel. No le daría la satisfacción. Cualquier bonito acto que hacía era eso solo un acto. Tenía los peores cambios de humor. Probablemente volvería otra vez con las amenazas o intentaría meterse en sus pantalones en cualquier momento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más durará esto? –preguntó.

-No lo sé, solo sígueme.

-¿Seguirte a dónde?

-Solo sígueme.

-¿Por qué no me dices a dónde vamos?

-No sé qué crees que piensas que te debo explicaciones, Caroline. Creo que lo deje bastante claro, yo estoy al mando aquí.

-¿Al mando de qué? No paras de decir que tienes algún tipo de plan. Quiero saber qué pasa. Al menos dime cual es mi parte en todo esto.

-Tu parte es hacer lo que yo diga y no causar ningún problema. Veras, planeo salir de aquí en los próximos días, y puedo hacerlo contigo o dejar que te pudras.

-¿Qué? –exclamó.

-Pensé que te haría un poco más amable –sonrió él-. ¿Creías que tendrías una escolta de la policía en la isla? Mis hermanos van a venir a recogerme, y no tengo porque llevarte.

-¿A dónde te van a llevar?

-Lejos de aquí. No estarán contentos de verte. El principal beneficio de todo este desastre era hacer que todo el mundo creyera por un momento que estaba muerto, y así podría encargarme de la próxima gran tarea de la familia, tomado por sorpresa a algún desafortunado oponente.

-¿Qué me harán? Cuando me vean.

-¿Quieres decir si te ven? ¿Si deciden dejarte con vida y llevarte conmigo? Oh, estoy seguro que matarte será discutido durante los primeros minutos. No muchas otras opciones, de todas formas, ninguna que te gustara.

-¿Así que ya está? ¿Morir aquí o morir en cualquier sitio en unos días? ¿Esas son mis opciones?

-Como dije, exactamente no planee sacarte del avión. Aun no había pensado para más adelante.

-Bueno, ¡sugiero que lo hagas ahora!

-Estoy trabajando en ello.

-No, ¡eso no es suficiente! Si vas a dejarme morir entonces mátame ahora mismo. No voy a pasar los siguientes días dándote compañía para que puedas disponer de mí.

-No quería… -empezó él-. Caroline cálmate.

-¿Qué me calme? Quieres que me calme, ¿solo porque tu estás calmado sobre acabar con mi vida? Obviamente para ti no soy una persona, solo soy algo con lo que jugar, algo para entretenerte hasta que vuelvas con ellos. Bueno, no voy a ser tu juguete.

Miró hacia el acantilado. No estaba muy lejos. La caída la mataría al instante. Si tenía que elegir por una muerte instantánea o por una lenta, la instantánea parecía mejor.

Captó la mirada en su rostro. Iba a hacerlo, todo su cuerpo se llenó de miedo. Salió detrás de ella y saltó sobre su espalda antes de que pudiera acercarse más. Estaba seguro de que estaba de farol. No tenía ninguna razón para pensar que él la pararía.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –demandó él-. ¿Estás loca?

La había apartado del borde y la golpeó contra el suelo, echándose encima de ella para intentar que no corriera otra vez.

-Sé que tú lo estás –le espetó ella-. ¿Qué debería importar si yo también lo estoy?

Intentó sacárselo de encima, pero no se movía. La estaba mirando furioso.

-¿Ibas a saltar por el acantilado? ¿Cómo podrías hacer eso?

-¿Por qué me detuviste? ¿Para que pueda entretenerte más? ¿Hacerte compañía? ¿Por qué quieres algo con lo que jugar hasta que lleguen tus hermanos?

-¡No! No lo entiendes.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, Klaus. Me lo has explicado perfectamente. Si estoy viva, soy una carga para ti. Eventualmente me tendrás que matar. Solo quería ganarte en ello.

-No –él sacudió la cabeza-. No tenía que haber dicho eso, solo estaba intentado hacer que cooperaras, eso es todo.

-Quieres decir ¿qué me acostara contigo por voluntad propia? ¿Crees que intentaría salvar mi vida siendo útil para ti? Has dejado bastante claro cuál es tu interés por mí.

-No quiero eso. Te lo dije, nunca quería estar con alguien que no quiere. Eso incluye el hecho de acostarte conmigo para salvar ti vida. Nunca intentaría manipularte con algo así.

-¿De vuelta a actuar como el chico bueno? ¿Intentado fingir que había alguna razón para sacarme del avión aparte de follarme? Tus cambios de humor me están molestando.

-¿Y si te saqué de ahí porque pensé que eras atractiva? Porque si, en el momento no quería nada más que tenerte. Porque hay algo único y precios en ti y no podía dejar que cayera con el avión. ¿Qué más da? Te salvé, ¿no? ¿No significa eso que hice algo bien?

-No, si solo me salvaste para jugar conmigo unos días, antes de matarme.

-No voy a matarte.

-Tú lo dijiste. No puedo estar viva. Si no lo hace tú, lo harán tus hermanos.

Él la levantó por lo que ahora estaba sentada y él sentado delante de ella, sus manos a cada lado del rostro de ella, forzando a que lo mirará.

-Necesito que me mires. Necesito que sepas que no estoy mintiendo. No voy a matarte. No dejaré que mis hermanos te maten. Todo lo que dije, solo estaba intentando que dejaras de hacer preguntas, nunca esperé que reaccionaras así. No es cierto. Nunca consideré en dejarte aquí o en acabar con tu vida.

-¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso? Sabes que soy una carga. No me conoces. No tienes ningún problema en matar gente. ¿Por qué tendría que creer en tus palabras?

-Porque es cierto.

Ella lo miró y puso las manos sobre las de él. Lentamente él las apartó de su rostro y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, sujetándola como si fuera a salir corriendo hacia el acantilado si la soltaba. Ella empezó a llorar. Le creía y se odiaba por ello. Solo haría las cosas peor. No podía apegarse a él. No podía confiar en él. Y ahora estaba mostrando debilidad y no la podía esconder. Nunca había querido que la vise llorar.

-No quiero morir –sollozó-. No quería saltar. Solo que no sabía que otra cosa hacer. No puedo quedarme sentada y esperar a que me mates. Si vas a hacerlo, por favor hazlo ahora. No me hagas esperar.

Él estaba sorprendido por su coraje. No tenía miedo de morir ni de quitarse la vida. Solo no quería ser atormentada por ello. Había algo en ella, el fuego de sus ojos, que le decía que había pasado por cosas peores que ésta, y que no lo iba a hacer otra vez. Algo le había pasado y él se había propuesto averiguarlo.

-Escúchame, Caroline. No voy a dejar que te pasa nada. Estás a salvo. Estás a salvo conmigo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella asintió.

Él la miró, asegurándose de que el mensaje había sido entendido, entonces la puso en pie, sin soltar su mano.

Ella miró hacia donde él sujetaba su mano, preguntándose porque no se la había soltado aun.

-No voy a dejar que corras hacia más acantilados –sonrió él-. Voy a mantenerte cerca hasta que volvamos al nivel del mar.

**PROWL**

Kol y Jeremy tenían asuntos de los que ocuparse. Niklaus había hecho la limpieza infinitamente más fácil activando los detonadores cuando fue arrestado, pero había unos cuantos rezagados.

Jeremy sujetó los dos bates de béisbol, uno de madera y otro de aluminio.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó.

Kol señaló el de manera, y Jeremy se lo lanzó

-Verás, Jer, siempre empieza con el hueco de las rodillas –dijo Kol, dándole en la rodilla derecha del hombre, haciendo una pausa para asegurarse de que Jeremy lo veía antes de hacer lo mismo con la izquierda. El segundo golpe causó que el bate se astillara.

-Odio cuando pasa esto –Kol señalo el bate-. Lo que pasa es que los de aluminio no tienen el mismo efecto, Pero, creo ahora lo hará.

Jeremy le pasó el segundo bate.

-Primero las rodillas, el estómago, la espalda y entonces la cabeza –dijo Kol-. De esta manera sienten más dolor, les da un poco más de tiempo para hablar, si estas intentado conseguir información.

-No estoy hablando –gruñó el hombre.

-Por supuesto que no –sonrió Kol-. No me importa lo que tienes que decir. Solo quiero ver tu cerebro en el suelo. Volvió a golpearlo otra vez.

**PROWL**

Habían llegado hasta el otro lado de la montaña, y Caroline casi no podía mantenerse de pie. Estaba exhausta, cubierta de sudor, hambrienta.

Nunca soltó su mano. Lo había dicho porque quería mantenerla cerca en caso de que intentara lanzarse hacia el acantilado otra vez, pero no la soltó, no siquiera cuando sus pies tocaron otra vez la arena.

-Ya estamos aquí –dijo observando la orilla.

-Se ve exactamente igual que el otro lado –dijo ella.

-Las apariencias engañan –dijo él

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora tenemos que esperar a que la marea vuelva. Debería ser en unas cuantas horas –dijo mirando los indicios en la arena, intentado saber la hora. Solo funcionaria si era a la hora exacta la marea tenía que estar lo más baja posible.

Él la miro y pudo ver que se estaba balanceando un poco mientras estaba de pie.

-Necesitas descansar.

-Estoy bien –dijo ella.

-No lo estás –le dijo él-. Necesitas dormir.

Ella lo miró con cautela. Quedarse dormida delante de él parcia una idea terrible.

Él leyó su expresión-. No voy a hacerte daño -le recordó-. Puedes dormir. Estarás a salvo.

-Soy demasiado lista para creerte –le dijo ella.

-Bueno, eso es por lo que me gustas –le dijo él.

Ella sintió como su estómago daba un vuelco. ¿Le gustaba? No, él no quería decir eso. Céntrate, Caroline. Solo quería tumbarse. Pero que haría él, si ella cerraba los ojos.

-¿Sigues sin creerme? –le preguntó-. Muy bien, vamos a ver qué podemos hacer.

Ella vio como pensaba para buscar una solución.

-Cachéame –le ofreció.

-¿Qué?

-Cachéame, busca un arma si temes cerrar los ojos delante de mí.

Ella le lanzo una mirada cuidadosa. Él abrió los brazos como si ella fuera un agente con uno de esos detectores de metales.

-Vamos –le ofreció.

Vacilante se acercó a él, y palmeó sus costados.

-Muy bien, lo tengo, no hay armas.

-Vas a tener que hacerlo un poco mejor. Ni siquiera te has molesta en buscar en mis bolsillos.

Palmeó rápidamente sus bolsillos traseros y se alejó. Él sonrió satisfecho, disfrutando de su incomodidad por abierta invitación a ser tocado. Él movió la cadera hacia ella, como recordatorio para que revisara sus bolsillos delanteros también.

Titubeante, pero con cuidado deslizó la mano en su bolsillo delantero manteniendo lo más fuera posible. No quería acercarse demasiado a nada. Él movió la cabeza para que hiciera lo mismo con el otro bolsillo, sonriéndole como si se estuviera divirtiendo con toda la situación. Odiaba que él lo estuviera disfrutando.

Él sintió la pequeña mano deslizarse en su bolsillo delantero izquierdo y rápidamente salir. A pesar de que la sensación fue solo momentánea, tuvo los ojos cerrados y pensó en algo para distraerse. Si se concentraba en las manos que se deslizando por él, la sangre empezaría a correr hacia un lugar muy cercano a donde estaba la mano, y eso haría que la situación fuese un poco incomoda.

-Bien, estás bien –balbuceó.

-¿Estás segura, no quieres seguir buscando? –bromeó-. Estoy seguro de que podría estar escondiendo un arma en muchos más sitios.

-Bueno no es como si importara, podrías matarme fácilmente solo con tus manos –le dijo ella.

Vio el miedo y la aprensión. Estaba en lo cierto. Sería fácil. Un cuello tan delgado. Solo tendría que utilizar una mano para romperlo. Pero ese pensamiento nunca había pasado por su cabeza hasta ahora. No quería hacerlo.

-No lo haré –le aseguró-. Te lo dije, estás a salvo conmigo.

Ella vaciló. Él podía ver que estaba exhausta. Necesita dormir antes de arrastrarla al siguiente viaje.

-Vas a dejarme aquí para que muere si me duermo –susurró.

-No.

-No puedo confiar en ti –le dijo.

Él la miró. Aun plagado por el pensamiento de arrancarle la ropa, de recorrer las manos por todo su cuerpo desnudo, de estar dentro de ella. Pero ahora había otras cosas que se unían a esas pequeñas ideas. Era inteligente, cautelosa, valiente. Tenía fuerza y era diferente. Había discutido con él, y le gustó. Le gustaba que no fuera a acobardarse ante él. Pero al mismo tiempo había una nueva necesidad que ardía dentro de él. Necesitaba que confiara en él.

-¿Así que si puedo convencerte de que no te dejare ni que te mataré, entonces accederás a dormir un poco? –le ofreció.

-Sí, pero no veo como… -acordó ella.

Él asintió, entonces cogió sus manos.

Él cayó de espaldas en la arena, así que estaba tumbado sobre su espalda y la atrajo a él. Ella tropezó un poco, sorprendida por ello, e intentó apartarse de él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –balbuceó.

Sus manos estaban en una de las piernas de ella, intentando que se quedara tumbada así que estaba sentada a horcajadas encima de él.

-Solo relájate, Caroline, no estoy intentando nada.

-¿Te importaría explicarme que estás haciendo entonces? –titubeó, intentando apartarse, pero él la tenía bien cogida.

-Mira estás encima de mí. No puedo irme sin que tú lo notes. Si intento apartarme cuando estas dormida, te despertaré.

-Oh –dijo ella.

Cuando estuvo convencido que se quedaría quita, apartó las manos de ella y las puso en la arena a su lado. Esto iba a resultar más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Ella estaba apretada contra él, la cabeza descansando en su pecho. Las piernas enroscadas en su lado y las caderas estaban presionándose contra las suyas de una manera inconveniente. Ella se movió un poco para acomodarse y la fricción hizo que él se mordiera él labio y formará un puño con sus manos, intentando no pensar en lo bien que ella se sentía contra él.

_Piensa en algo asqueroso. Piensa en ancianas en ropa interior. Piensa en ese cadáver con todas las lombrices que encontraste el año pasado y en como olía. Algo. Algo para dejar de pensar en cómo ella se siente contra ti, el calor que desprende, en como si estuvieras en la misma posición pero sin ropa, podrías… ¡No! ¡Ancianas! ¡Lombrices! ¡Vamos!_

-Aun podrías matarme mientras duermo –susurró. Él la pilló mirando sus manos. Manos que habían matado antes, pero que no la matarían a ella.

Vacilante él apartó las manos de sus lados, y las deslizó por debajo de la camiseta de ella, para que estuvieran en su espalda baja, sus dedos estaban en la piel suave. Él la miro, esperando a que dijera algo, decirle que apartara las manos de ella. En lugar de eso, solo lo miró confusa.

-¿Sientes mis manos? –le preguntó.

Ella sintió en su pecho.

-Bien. Puedes dormir. Te despertarás si sientes mis manos moverse. No puedo hacerte daño si mis manos están aquí.

-Por favor no me mates –murmuró medio dormida.

-No lo haré. Duérmete.

Él estuvo perfectamente quieto mientras veía como se quedaba dormida. Su respiración incluso se acompasaba a la de él, su cabeza descansaba en su pecho. De manera ausente empezó a trazar su espalda con los dedos.

Ya había tenido mujeres hermosas que se habían dormido encima de él. No es como si prefiriera que pasaran la noche, normalmente era mejor si se iban, pero había veces en las que no podía hacer nada. No era tan terrible, tener a una mujer desnuda dormida con la cabeza en su hombro o pecho, aun sonrojada y sudorosa por el placer que le había dado. Siempre se iban por la mañana. No era del tipo de desayuno y de intercambio de números. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de mujeres con las que había estado. Todas eran especímenes exquisitos, bellezas, y todas caían en pedazos ante su toque. Pero las mujeres hermosas normalmente eran criaturas superficiales, aburridas, simples. Nunca tenían nada en sus preciosas cabecitas. Nunca había pensado dos veces en ellas después de ver como se marchaban.

Ahora, la chica que estaba encima de él era algo diferente. Nunca había estado en una posición tan íntima con algo con el que hubiera tenido sexo. Se preguntó si alguna vez pasaría con ella. Seria sublime, con todo su coraje, estaba seguro de ello. Era como si ella lo quisiera a veces, pero se echaba atrás. Él estaba intentando engatusarla pero sin presionarla. Nunca presionando. Tenía que ser su elección, o no tendría sentido. No estaba acostumbrado a esperar tanto tiempo para conseguir lo que quería. No es que le importara, podría esperar el tiempo que hiciera falta si eso significaba conseguir ver cómo era. No siquiera quería imagina como su fiera personalidad seria en la cama, como de asombroso seria estar finalmente con alguien que lo desafiara. Sintió la piel de ella contra sus manos y le dolían más, no podía soportar esta tortura. La podía sentir, estaba justo ahí. Si solo las cosas fueran distintas, si alguna vez lo permitiera.

Él la miro, dormía tranquilamente, tumbada encima de él. Tenía unas cuantas horas. Se podía permitir cerrar los ojos.

Antes de darse cuenta, se había quedado dormido.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Come he dicho en el capítulo anterior quería hacer una actualización de los fics, así que hoy os haré dos actualizaciones en un día. Espero que disfrutéis de los capítulos.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Klaus se despertó en la arena, al principio un poco confundido por el cuerpo que estaba encima de él. Entonces lo recordó. Caroline.

Podía sentir su respiración contra su pecho, un sonido cuando se removía ocasionalmente. Se quedó quieto los mas que pudo, no queriendo despertarla. Sus manos aún seguían en su espalda baja y solo las movió ligeramente, para trazar pequeñas líneas en su piel, permitiéndose disfrutar del momento hasta el final.

Ayer lo había sorprendido. Realmente iba a saltar del acantilado, dispuesta a quitarse la vida antes de esperar a que lo hiciera él. La mirada en sus ojos cuando él la cogió y la empujó contra el suelo no era de alivio. Era de enfado. No estaba enfadada con él por prolongarlo, sino por quitarle su oportunidad.

Él sabía mucho sobre últimos momentos, sobre la muerte, como la gente la encaraba. Ella era única, pero reconoció a su tipo. No se iba a dar por vencida, ni se iba a quedar sin esperanzas ni se desesperaría. Había una razón diferente. Todo tenía que ver con el control, y ella queriéndolo. Estaba curioso por lo que era. Había algo que había creado este tipo de respuesta. Lo había visto en algunos hombres mayores y él se topó con ello, la mirada de alguien con un pasado que le perseguía que preferiría morir a su manera que volver a pasar por ello otra vez. Había visto la mirada en los ojos de su madre, la manera en la que solía detenerse sujetando los cuchillos cuando sacaba la cubertería, ausentemente. Si él no estuviera ahí para prometerle que lo haría, para recordarle cada día que estaba trabajando para ser lo suficientemente fuerte, ¿habría ella esperado? ¿Hubiera esperado para buscar otra manera de deshacerse de Mikael o habría cogido uno de eses cuchillos y habría terminado con todo, en vez de seguir enfrentándose a ello?

Caroline tenía ese mismo tipo de fuerza, el tipo que solo aparece cuando alguien ha sobrevivido un trauma. No lo había notado hasta ayer. Era tan hermosa, tan delicada, estaba escondido debajo de sonrisas y rizos rubios que enmarcaban su rostro.

Nunca había sentido ese tipo de impulso para mantener a alguien a salvo. Con nadie excepto con su familia. Pero ella era algo más para lo que él estaba preparado. Quería saber que pasó, ser el que le prometiera que se aseguraría de que no volvería a pasar otra vez. Pero sobretodo, quería que ella lo viera de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho cuando lo vio mientras caminaba por el pasillo del avión, momentos antes de descubrir quién era. Quería hacer que lo deseara otra vez, pero ahora sabía que para hacer eso, tendría que hacer que confiara en él primero.

**PROWL**

Siempre era el mismo sueño. Podía estar semanas, incluso meses sin tenerlo, pero cuando soñaba, soñaba con eses. Esa noche, hace varios años. La noche siguiente. Todos los se sucedían en su cabeza como una película, un recordatorio de su infierno personal que le permitía quedarse atrapada en él.

Habían pasado los meses. Él había estado muy tenso sobre su 30 cumpleaños, y no quería admitirlo del todo. Ella bromeó sobre la inapropiada diferencia de edad. (Lo que por alguna razón, a su madre no parecía importarle, o el hecho de que hubiera pasado recientemente la mayoría de las noches en su casa). Él la fulminó con la mirada. Había estado bajo mucha presión con el trabajo, pero nunca le había dado muchos detalles. Cada intento de alégrale o hacer cosas para su cumpleaños hacia que él le espetara algo. Empezaban a discutir sobre estupideces. Se enfadó cuando ella le dio un collar a Bonnie que él le había dado. Ellos habían roto por ese tiempo y solo quería deshacerse de todo lo que le recordaba a él. Cuando volvieron juntos él esperó que ella lo reclamara, pero se negó.

Los gritos y los chillidos se incrementaron. Ella estaba roja y él tenía una vena que se movía bajo su ojo izquierdo cuando se enfurecía. Entonces todo pasó de repente. Él se lanzó hacia ella, con el puño conectando con su estómago.

Él entró en pánico cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Corrió hacia ella, intentando arreglarlo. Estaba de rodillas, con el rostro sobre su estómago. La besó una y otra vez sobre el lugar donde la había golpeado, suplicando su perdón, prometiéndole que nunca volvería a ocurrir.

Ella le creyó. Solo fue un accidente. Todo estaba bien.

Cuando volvieron a discutir unas semanas más tarde volvía a suceder.

Y otra vez la disculpa. Las promesas. Y otra vez se creyó que solo fue un accidente. Que nunca volvería a ocurrir.

La siguiente vez ella se defendió. Él no se detuvo. Se intensificó. Ella intentó escapar.

Llegó hasta puerta del cuarto. Pero fue empujándola hacia atrás. Estaba sobre ella, en el suelo. La mirada en sus ojos era fue la cosa más escalofriante que había visto nunca. Esperó a que la golpeara otra vez, pero no lo hizo. Fue hacia su falsa. Ella gritó y lo empujó, pero no pudo detenerlo. Eventualmente dejó de luchar y espero a que todo terminara.

Se levantó y salió del cuarto, dejándola en el suelo. Estaba demasiado aturdida para moverse.

La siguiente mañana él actuó como si no hubiera pasado nada. Habría pensado que lo había soñado sino fuera por la sangre en la parte internad de sus muslos, las marcas amoratadas de dedos en todo su cuerpo.

Sabía que deba irse, pero no podía. Algo la mantenía encerrada en el sitio. Estaba tan asustada de lo que pasaría si intentaba irse. Todo el mundo se estaba derrumbando.

Cada vez iba a peor y era más frecuente, se volvió más solitaria. Lentamente sus esperanzas iban desapareciendo, haciendo más difícil que pudiera pedir ayudar. Estaba sola en esto, nadie la entendería. ¿Alguien la creería? Todos lo amaban. Incluso su madre lo amaba.

Dejó de hablar con todos sus amigos, temiendo que la juzgasen si lo descubrían. Evito a su madre todo lo que podía, para que no lo descubriera. Ella era tan fuerte, la Sheriff del pueblo. Caroline estaba avergonzada de no poder ser tan fuerte. Su madre nunca lo descubriría.

Stefan siguió preguntándole que le pasaba. No podía decírselo. Era su hermano. No era justo decírselo.

Con el tiempo se iba incrementando. Los moratones eran difíciles de explicar. Cada vez faltaba más y más al instituto. Hubo una visita al hospital por unas costillas rotas. Dio que se había caído por las escaleras pero los doctores la miraron sabiendo que estaba mintiendo.

Una noche Elena se pasó por casa de los Salvatore. Caroline no había hablado con ella ni con nadie desde hacía meses.

-¿Caroline que está pasando? No coges el teléfono, no estás en el instituto la mitad del tiempo, Stefan dice que escucha gritos todas las noches.

Intenta evitarlo, pero Elena le arranca la chaqueta de punto que lleva, dejando expuestos los moratones por toda la espalda de Caroline.

-Te hizo esto, ¿verdad?

-Elena, por favor, no se lo digas a nadie. No se lo digas a Stefan.

-¿Por qué lo estas protegiendo? ¿Cómo puedes quedarte aquí? No hay nada bueno en Damon. Lo odio. Es un monstruo. Tienes que irte ahora.

-No puedo –susurró, congelándose en el sitio.

Elena se fue, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Apareció en el cuarto. Había escuchado cada palabra que Elena había dicho. Fue la peor cosa que podía haber pasado.

Una mirada hacia él y supo que eso no era lo peor. Estaba lleno de furia hacia ella. La culpaba que Elena lo odiara, estaba consumido de ello. Salir con Caroline era la única cosa para poner celosa a Elena. Le había salido el tiro por la culata y ahora haría pagar a Caroline.

No se molestó ni en correr. Nunca podría alejarse. El primer golpeó la dejó en el suelo. El segundo hizo que su visión se volviera borrosa e hizo que el cuarto diera vueltas. No se iba a detener. Gritó llamando a Stefan aunque sabía que no estaba en la casa. Otro golpe y sintió como se rompía un hueso. El dolor fue suficiente para hacer que se desmayara.

Se despertó horas después, el sonido de la camioneta de Matt estacionando en un lado de la carretera. Su boca sabía a suciedad y césped mezclado con sangre. No tenía ni idea cuanto tiempo había estado en la cuneta o como había llegado hasta ahí. Debía pensar que la había matado e intentó deshacerse del cuerpo. Era basura para él. Desechable.

La mirada en el rostro de Matt cuando corrió hacia ella lo hizo empeorar. No quería tener que explicar a su dulce exnovio, a su novio del instituto, que el chico con el que salía después de él le había hecho eso. Matt se culparía a él mismo. Fu él el que terminó las cosas entre ellos, y mientras seguían siguiendo amigos, aun se odiaría porque ella solo salía con Damon porque rompieron.

Tyler también estaba hi. Caroline solo sabía que era el amigo de Matt. Debía estar con Matt cuando vieron el sangriento cuerpo en un lado de la carretera.

Tyler y Matt la cargaron hasta el coche y condujeron hasta la casa de Matt cuando se negó a ir al hospital. Ellos los intentaron, pero les suplico y pido, demasiado avergonzada para que lo supiera alguien más. No quiera tener que explicarlo, al menos no ahora.

Tyler la estaba ayudando a enjuagarse los cortes mientras Matt buscaba el kit de primeros auxilios. Ella estaba descansando en el lavamanos del cuarto de baño mientras le limpiaba la sangre del rostro. Ella lo pilló mirando el rastro de sangre que bajaba por la parte interna de una de sus piernas, y el corte en su falda.

-¿Caroline? –preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Ella solo asintió.

Tyler no era de los que hablaba más de lo necesario. Él lo entendió y no iba a hacer que lo dijera. Solo la sujetó y la dejó llorar.

-No se lo digas a Matt –susurró-. No tiene que saberlo.

Eso no se lo esperaba, igual que entendió exactamente lo que necesitaba. Si no quería que Matt supiera esa parte, le guardaría el secreto. Besó su frente y la ayudó a bañarse, dándole tiempo a solas para mojarse pero se quedó justo fuera de la puerta todo el tiempo. Era la primera vez que vio lo bueno que era.

Los dos pasaron la noche cuidando de ella. Por fin se sentía a salvo ora vez. No dejaría que le hiciera daño otra vez. Todo estaba acabado.

Se dejó llevar por el sueño. Los podía escuchar hablar, intentando ver cómo podían ayudarla.

En un momento de la noche se desperró y Tyler estaba ahí con ella, en el suelo al lado del sofá donde ella estaba. Sujetó su mando durante horas mientras ella intentaba dormir. Le prometió que nunca dejaría que Damon le hiciera daño otra vez. Él la protegería.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó.

-Porque me importas.

Tyler la trajo de vuelta al mundo, fuera del hoyo en el que se había enterrado ella misma cuando intentó esconder lo que le pasaba. Él era paciente, atento protector. Durante los siguientes meses haría que volviera a ser la misma de antes. Pero esa noche, era alguien a quien le importaba y quería mantenerla a salvo. Era lo que había olvidado que podía tener. Era algo que él le recordó que merecía.

Por la mañana Tyler y Matt fueron a clase y ella se quedó en casa, durmiendo en el sofá de Matt. Pensó que todo había acabado. Se permitió dormir.

Él volvió. Estaba en el salón de Matt, merodeándola.

-Se suponía que estabas muerta.

No pudo detenerlo. La estaba sacando de la casa de Matt, arrastrándola hacia algún lugar para acabar con ella.

La arrastró por las calles, ella intentó gritar, pero no había nada. Siguió esperando para entrar en shock, para que no doliera mucho, pero sintió cada golpe. Le retorció el brazo hasta que algo sonó y ella sintió dolor. Fue estampada contra el suelo y su bota estaba en su cuello. Lo levantó y ella supo que iba a aplastarle la cara.

Entonces se escuchó un disparo.

**PROWL**

Klaus estaba despierto, pero apenas. Aún tenía otra hora para que la marea subiera lo suficiente. Se había quedado dormido durante un rato pero ahora quería quedarse despierto, disfrutar cada minuto que le quedaba. Dudo que tuviera otra oportunidad para convencerla de acurrucarse con él así. Iba a saborear cada momento de ello.

Ella estaba removiéndose un poco en sueños. Los brazos que tenía su alrededor se apretaron, y vio cómo se movían sus ojos por debajo de los parpados. Estaba teniendo algún tipo de sueño.

-Damon –murmuró.

Se preguntó si Damon era su novio. Nunca mencionó que tuviera uno, pro él no lo preguntó exactamente. Por supuesto que tenía novio. ¿Por qué haba asumido que no?

-Damon, no –susurró.

Vio cómo su rostro se contorsionaba por el terror mientras se apretaba más contra él. No parecía un ben sueño. Se quedó quieto, con las manos aun en su espalda, esperando, no seguro de lo que hacer.

-Por favor, no.

Lentamente apartó las manos, intentando pensar en la manera más delicada para despertarla.

Soltó un pequeño gemido, y vio como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos cerrados. Sintió como se tensaba y se encogía. Era como si alguien estuviera haciéndole daño.

Vacilante movió la mano por su rostro, tocando ligeramente el lado de su mejilla, esperando despertarla.

Ella gritó.

Klaus se sobresaltó por el grito ya que estaba cerca. Vio como sus ojos se abrían por el terror mientras de alejaba de él, trastabillando por la playa. Estaba respirando superficialmente, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro.

Él se acercó y ella se encogió cuando la tocó, pero lentamente apartó las manos de su rostro cuando lo miró, él juró que vio alivio. Estaba aliviada de verlo delante de ella en lugar de lo que fuera que estaba en su pesadilla.

-Caroline, estaba bien. Soy yo, estas a salvo.

Ella lo miró en shock. El alivio que había visto primero ahora había desaparecido y estaba otra vez aprensiva alejándose, protegiéndose a sí misma de él como si esperar que la atacara.

Él nunca lamentó nada, de las cosas que había hecho. Pero lamentó que ella lo descubriera. Deseó que no lo temiera. Deseo que pudiera creer en lo que le decía.

-¿Quién es Damon? –preguntó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo hablar de ello.

-Caroline, escuché su nombre. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué te hizo?

-Te prometí que no te mentiría.

-Entonces dímelo.

-No quiero hablar de ello.

-¿Te hizo daño?

Ella se encogió y miró hacia bajo. Acercó las rodillas hasta su pecho y rodeó sus piernas con los brazos. Él reconoció el gesto. Era el mismo que se madre hizo todo esos años atrás, cada vez que iba a verla después de Mikael se fuera. Él era demasiado pequeño para parar lo que pasaba, pero la encontraba después. Estaría en la cama, con sangre en las sabanas. Estaría ahí sentada, como lo estaba ahora Caroline con las rodillas hacia arriba, y los brazos rodeando las piernas. Se sentaría a su lado en silencio. Memorizaría el vacío de su mirada en su rostro, los moratones que la cubrían, las manchas de sangre. Se sentó a su lado dejó que el odio hacia su padrastro crecía mientras le ofrecía consuelo a su madre. En aquel tiempo, era demasiado pequeño para para hacer algo. Hubo algunas veces que intentó intervenir, solo para recibir su propio castigo. Mikael nunca había levantado la mano a su propia sangre, pero Niklaus no era su hijo. El mapa de cicatrices en su espalda sirvió de recuerdo de los castigos que había recibido intentando proteger a su madre.

-Caroline, ¿qué te hizo?

Ella lo miró, mordiéndose el labio, sin querer decirlo en alto.

Él acercó la mano y ella se encogió un poco.

Apartó la mano y la miró.

-¿Te violó?

Ella asintió.

Estaba furioso. ¿Cómo podía alguien hacerle daño? ¿Y hacer la peor y más sádica cosa posible? Después de años creciendo y viendo a Ester en el infierno de la casa de Mikael. Quería destruir a quien fuera. Este Damon se había convertido rápidamente en su primera prioridad después de que Kol lo recogiera. Descubriría quien es, asegurándose de hacerlo sufrir.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Para que pueda usarlo contra mí? ¿Disfrutaste de una alegría enfermiza al hacer que lo dijera?

-¡No! Solo estoy intentando entender.

-Entender, ¿qué? ¿Ha dañado a tu ego saber que alguien más ha hecho de mi vida un infierno? ¿De que no me asustas después delo que he pasado?

Se acercó a ella, pero le golpeó la mano y se alejó.

-No me toques –ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

Él asintió y dejó los dedos en la arena.

-No tienes que contarme lo que pasó –suspiró-. No quería empeorarlo.

Ella no podía mirarla. Se quedó hecha una bola mirando hacia abajo, lejos de él. Era demasiado embarazoso admitirlo mientras lo miraba, pero no quería mantenerlo escondido nunca más.

-Era mi novio, hace varios años. Todo el tiempo estaba muy enfadad, siempre conmigo. Debería haberme ido la primera vez que me golpeó, pero me quedé. Estaba segura de que había sido un error. No podía hablar con nadie sobre ello y con el tiempo no puede encontrar ninguna manera de hablar con alguien. Era todo lo que tenía, así que me quedé, y siguió ocurriendo. Cada vez era peor. Entonces n solo me golpeaba. No podía alejarme. Entonces una vez se descontrolo y pensó que me había matado. Me dejó en una cuneta. Mis amigos me encontraron y cuidaron de mí. Cuando se enteró de que aún estaba viva vino a por mí y casi me mata.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Mi, um, mi amigo volvió a casa pronto y lo vio. Lo disparó justo cuando Damon iba a aplastarme el rostro con una bota con la punta de acero.

-¿Está muerto ahora? –preguntó Klaus.

-No, no lo mató. Fue al hospital y decidí no tomar cargos contra él si recibía ayuda y él prometió no tomar represalias contra Ty por salvarme. Damon se fue durante unos meses y tiene un doctor ahora y toma sus medicinas y no bebe tanto. Esta mejor. No le hará daño a nadie.

-Eso no es suficiente. Te hizo daño.

-¿Qué te importa? No me conoces, y no tienes ningún problema haciendo daño a la gente.

-Conozco a una persona que estuvo en una poción similar a la tuya. Vi como ella pasó por eso durante años antes de que yo fuera capaz de acabar con ello.

-No tienes que acabar con nada que tenga que ver conmigo. Todo acabó el día que Ty apareció. Eso fue hace años. Damon recibió ayuda. Ahora estamos en buenos términos.

-¿Buenos términos? ¿Estás de broma?

-¿Crees que soy débil por perdonarle? ¿Por dejar que pasará más de una vez? Sé exactamente lo que estás pensando, porque todo el mundo lo piensa. Bueno, que te den. No tienes ni idea de lo que he pasado y tú no puedes juzgarme por esto. No sabes nada de mí.

Él sacudió la cabeza-. No pienso que seas débil. Creo que eres lo contrario. Pero aun voy a matarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿POR QUÉ? porque no importa si lo has perdonado o si ha cambiado. Te hizo eso y no voy a dejar que se vaya con esp. Al menos debería estar pudriéndose en la cárcel, pero como no lo está, voy a tomar la justicia en mis manos.

-No tienes por qué hacer eso.

-¿Tiene apellido este Damon?

-No voy a decírtelo.

-Está bien. Ya lo descubriré.

-Por favor. Su hermano es mi amigo. He seguido adelante. Esta mejor. No quiero que le hagas daño.

-Entonces tendría quizás no tendría que haberte hecho daño.

Ella se acercó, tomando cada lado de su rostro con las manos. Él se relajó por la sensación, dejando que lo distrajera de a furia que crecía en su interior.

-Por favor. Por favor déjalo.

-No puedo. ¿Cómo esperas que lo deje, sabiendo que alguien te hizo eso, y que aún esté vivo?

-Estoy bien. Nunca me volverá a hacer daño. Recibió ayuda. Ahora es una persona diferente.

-No estás bien. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

-Quizás tendré una sobre el accidente de avión de la próxima vez que me duerma –le desafió.

Quería protegerla, no era justo que hubiera pasado por tanto. Por todo eso, y ahora aparece él empeorando las cosas. Estaba cubierta de arañazos y moratones del accidente de avión, estaba sucia y hambrienta y cansada y todo era por su culpa. La estaba arrastrando hacia un laberinto que su familia había creado para él. Él había estado haciendo cosas como esa durante toda su vida. Probablemente la estaría abrumando.

Ella estaba sujetando su rostro, mirando, suplicándole que no le hiciera daño al vil hombre que la había atacado múltiples veces. Klaus la miró. Quería mantenerla a salvo, y quería hacerla feliz. En este caso no podía hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Matar a ese hombre era primordial para su seguridad pero no para su felicidad.

Damon. Odiaba mucho ese nombre. Era un nombre terrible para un hombre terrible. El único Damon al que había conocido fue ese desgraciado miembro del consejo, Damon Salvatore. Había más que los arañazos compartidos con ese bastardo. Pero ahora parecía que tenía otro Damon al que odiar. Quien quiera que fuera ese Damon que le hizo daño, no respiraría por mucho más tiempo. Tendría que conseguir más de talles sobre ella. ¿Dónde vivía, donde trabajaba? Podría empezar por ahí, parecía que Damon del que hablaba probablemente viviría cerca de ella. Tenía un hermano que era su amigo. Eso lo hará un poco más fácil. Deseo haber cogido su bolso cuando la sacó del avión. Sería mucho más fácil si pudiera buscar en su teléfono, mirar su permiso de conducir. Ni siquiera sabía su apellido.

-Por favor. No te lo dije para que hiciera algo. No quiero que hagas nada. Solo déjalo –le dijo.

Él miró fijamente hacia el océano buscando algo para controlar su enfado. Visiones pegando a este Damon hasta la muerta bailaban en sus ojos y no quería que ella viera que la rabia aún seguía ahí. Lo haría despacio, para asegurarse realmente de que ese vil y horrible hombre sintiera todo el dolor posible.

-La marea ha subido –dijo-. Deberíamos ir yendo.

Ella miró el océano y luego a él. Se había calmado un poco. No entendía porque estaba tan enfadado por ello. No tenía nada que ver con él

Él miró hacia el océano que estaba delante de ellos y pareció entrar algo. Él se dio la vuelta hacia ella.

-Necesito que confíes en mí. Voy a pedirte que hagas algo que parece una locura.

-Confió en ti –ella se echó a reír.

Era una farsa, el pidiéndole. Sabía que le haría hacer lo que fuera necesario hacer. No necesitaba su confianza. Estaba perdida si él, era su única oportunidad para sobrevivir. Por supuesto que haría lo que le dijera. Pero eso no significaba que confiara en él.

Él se sintió como si le hubiera clavado una daga en el corazón. La manera en la que se echó a reír cuando le pidió que confiara en él, como si fuera la cosa más absurda que hubiera escuchado. Por supuesto que no confiaría mucho después de lo que había pasado, después de que alguien que le importara hubiera abusado de ella y la hubiera golpeado, hasta casi matarla. ¿Y confiar en él, de todas las personas? Sabía lo quera. ¿Por qué confiaría en él?

Quería atraerla haca él y prometerle que él merecía su confianza. _Si, sé que soy malo, pero no seré malo contigo. Por favor créeme. No me siento así con nadie, nunca lo he hecho. Necesito que sientas algo también. Déjame arreglarlo, lo arreglaré todo y te daré lo que quieras, solo confía en mí._

No podía decirlo. Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. De todas formas tampoco se lo creería.

-No soy como él. No haré lo que te hizo –dijo. Era lo mejor que podía decir.

Ella se echó a reír. Cogiéndolo con la guardia baja, al ver como se reía.

-Sabes que, creo que esa es una de las primeras cosas que me dijiste –dijo-. Eres un asesino y torturador y estalla aviones, pero oh no, no eres un violador, ahí es donde pones la línea.

-Todo el mundo tiene un límite –le dijo en voz baja.

Ella sacudió la cabeza-. Es gracioso. Mi perfecto novio, un respetable ciudadano dice que me ama, un buen chico en general. Me ataca una y otra vez. Había veces que llegaba al punto de violarme. Siete. Y cada vez que pasaba, actuaba como si todo estuviera normal al día siguiente. Como si pudiera hacerme olvidar. Entonces está Ty. Me salvó de Damon, nos enamoramos. Era increíble. Pero entonces se va a estudiar fuera, y lo sorprendo con una visita. Eso es por lo que estaba en el avión. Ha estado con alguien más todo este tiempo que estuvo fuera. Me mintió durante meses.

-Te faltó decir que estabas con alguien.

-No lo estoy. Ya no.

-¿Terminaste? –le preguntó.

Ella asintió, continuando-. Entonces estas tú. Admitiendo que eres un asesino y un torturador. Hiciste estallar un avión, matando a gente inocente. La única razón por la que me salvase fue porque querías follarme. Pero aquí estas, y estás cuidando de mí, y escuchándome hablar de cosas que mucha gente no querría escuchar. No sé porque te lo dije. ¿Por qué me haces sentir como si pudiera contarte cosas? E incluso… cuando estaba candada, me dejaste dormir encima de ti para que no tuviera tanto miedo de que te fueras si me quedaba dormida.

-Lo último no fue un sacrificio, amor.

-Supongo, lo que estoy intentando decir es que a haces ves lo bueno primero, y luego lo malo. Contigo, ha sido un poco al revés. Aun no me creo todo este bonito acto. Estoy segura de que lo estás haciendo porque quieres algo de mí. Solo quieres que caiga en tus trampas, acostarte conmigo, jugar en tus pequeños juegos. Entonces estoy muerta antes de que llegue tu hermano. Pero me dices que no estabas mintiendo cuando dijiste que me mantendrías a salvo, estoy dispuesta a seguirte.

-¿Eso significa que confías en mí?

-No, pero iré contigo.

**PROWL**

Liz Forbes miro hacia el porche. Su ex marido se movía nerviosamente, esperando a que abriera la puerta.

-Bill. Entra –dijo suavemente.

Él entró. Habían pasado los años desde que estuvo en esa casa. Tenía una relación cordial, pero mantenían su distancia. Los dos estaban implicados con el Consejo, pero ella se quedó cerca de la sede en Mystic Falls y él normalmente trabajaba en la cosa oeste.

Ella le dijo que venir, que tenía noticias urgentes. No podía decírselo por teléfono.

-Esperaba verte en mejores condiciones. Aún no han encontrado un cuerpo, pero está confirmado. Esta muerto.

-Bill…

-Niklaus Mikaelson, ¡Liz! ¡El Lobo! ¿No has visto las cicatrices de Logan Fell? ¿Las historias que Damon Salvatore tiene con él? Creía que fue un trabajo desde dentro, pero nadie del consejo se ha llevado el crédito por ello. Solo es suerte.

-Bill, por favor –susurró.

-Liz, ¿Qué pasa?

-Caroline fue a visitar a Tyler a la universidad.

-¿Aun esta con él? Creía que se había ido con alguien un poco más mayor, los chicos de su edad no van a desafiarla.

-Recibí una llamada de su amiga Bonnie, se fue antes, tomó un vuelo nocturno para irse de Johannesburgo. Bonnie le encontró un asiento barato en un vuelo que transportaba a un prisionero.

La boca de él se abrió. No podía ser. Ella no, su pequeña niña. Ella era su ángel, la única cosa pura y delicada que hacia frente a su oscuridad. Durante años le había suplicado a Liz que nunca le contara a Caroline sobre el Consejo, que dejara que continuase su vida sin saberlo. Pero Liz había insistido en que era el derecho de nacimiento de Caroline saberlo. Y solo le quedaban dos años antes de que fuera lo suficientemente mayor.

-No puede ser –jadeó.

-Estaba en su vuelo –dijo Liz.

-No.

-Se ha ido, Bill.

Cayó al suelo, sollozando, suplicándole que le dijera que no era verdad. No era justo. Ella no.

Liz no podía hacer nada. Se hundió en el suelo a su lado y lloró.

**PROWL**

Caroline estaba al borde del océano, a mis de kilómetros de todos los que conocía. El hombre de pie a su lado probablemente iba a matarla en algún momento. ¿Pero qué elección tenía?

Él se sacó los zapatos y los sujetó con una mano mientras se metía en el agua. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-Vamos a nadar un poco, entonces vamos a ir por debajo. Cuando te diga que cojas aire, coges todo el aire que puedas y te metes bajo el agua. Te llevaré por donde tenemos que ir –le dijo.

-Está bien –asintió ella.

Nadaron unos minutos y él le hizo señas para que se detuviera y miraron alrededor del agua justo debajo de él. Ella miró otra vez la isla y parecía estar muy lejos. Sus piernas estaban empezando a acalambrarse por el agua.

-¿Estás preparada? –le preguntó.

Ella miro a su alrededor. Parecía que había unas sombras oscuras en el fondo del agua debajo de ellos.

-No lo entiendo –dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Confías en mí? –le preguntó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza-. No. Pero lo haré.

Él tomó su mano-. Solo sujétate a mí y aguanta la respiración todo lo que puedas. Estás a salvo. Te lo prometo.

Sujetó fuertemente su mano.

Él miró hacia abajo a las sombras formas debajo de ellos otra vez.

-Está bien, a la de tres nos metemos bajo el abajo. 1… 2…3.

Cogió todo el aire que pudo y se sumergió en el agua. Intentó ver, pero el agua salado escocia sus ojos. La estaba empujando al fondo del agua hacia las formas. Parecía una cueva submarina y la estaba llevado hasta ella.

El aire se estaba acabando, y ahora estaba rodeada por la oscuridad, dejando que el la llevara. Sintió como sus pulmones empezaban a quemar mientras nadaba por el espacio que solo se volvía más oscuro y angosto.

Todo era oscuridad, y no podía aguantar ni un momento más sin aire. Estaba apretando su mano con toda la energía que tenía, aterrada de ahogarse con él.

Entonces él la sacó y ella jadeó en busca de aire.

Estaba tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, intentado que su respiración se normalizara. Él aún estaba sujetando su mano, y con su otro brazo rodeando su espalda. Él estaba bien. Parecía que no tenía ningún problema, como si fuera normal para él.

Estaban en lo que parecía una cueva submarina, más allá del agua por donde estaban nadando había un túnel seco que se sumergía en la oscuridad él la sacó del agua y le dijo que se quedara quieta mientras él se movía por la oscuridad. Se sentó en el suelo húmedo, mirando hacia la completamente oscuridad. Solo había pequeños fragmentos de luz que venían del agua. Una vez que él se alejó unos pasos, ella no podía verlo del todo, solo escuchar los sonidos de sus pasos.

Él estaba tanteando las paredes, ella escuchó unos chasquidos mientras él rompía unas estalactitas y estalagmitas a la vez que se movía por la cueva, entonces se escuchó un click y un rayo de luz apareció en la cueva, iluminando las formas a su alrededor.

Él se acercó a ella y dejó la linterna a un lado para revisarla.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

-Bien. ¿Cómo sabias a donde teníamos que ir? ¿Cómo sabias que había una linterna?

-Sabía que la cueva estaría aquí porque estaba en los planos. Y la linterna, la puse yo. Bueno, no, mi hermana puso está aquí creo, tenemos muchos lugares, es difícil saber quién puso el que.

-¿También tienes una hermana? ¿Cuántos de vosotros hay?

-Cuanto menos sepas mejor.

-No es justo. Después de todas las cosas personales que he compartido contigo, ¿ni siquiera me dirás cuántos hermanos tienes?

-Caroline –dijo, su voz sonaba como una advertencia. Estaba empezando a irritarse y estaban en una fría cueva con la ropa húmeda. Era difícil ser paciente cuando estabas helado y empapado.

-Niklaus –respondió ella, imitando su tono.

-Puedes llamarme Klaus.

-Oh, ¿por qué ahora somos amigos? –respondió sarcásticamente.

-No, porque odio mi nombre.

-¿Odias tu nombre?

-Si –respondió secamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me lo puso mi padre.

-¿No os lleváis bien?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas. Y no, no nos llevábamos bien.

-¿Os llevabais?

-Ahora está muerto.

-Oh… lo siento –dijo.

-Yo no –él se encogió de hombros-. Ahora tenemos que movernos. Debería haber ropa seca en uno o dos kilómetros.

-¿Ropa? –preguntó esperanzada. La cueva estaba congelada y cada vez tenía más frio.

-Y comida –sonrió él-. Por supuesto, probablemente solo habrá una muda, pero compartiré.

Ella lo siguió mientras caminaba por la cueva, tomando un par de vueltas.

Llegaron a lo que parecía un sitio sin salida y sintió la pared hasta que encontró unas muescas donde pudo apoyar los pies y escaló hasta la parte superior. Ella intentó seguirlo pero no dejaba de resbalarse. Él bajó para levantarla y que pudiera llegar, y se volvió a subir una segunda vez.

-Estoy haciendo que vayas más despacio –murmuró.

-No me importa- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Estaba mirando hacia los distintos túneles delante de ellos, iluminando con la linterna mirándolos.

-Por aquí –dirigió y ella le siguió.

Podía escucharla temblar y sus dientes castañeándole mientras caminaba detrás de él. Hacia más frio y su ropa no se estaba secando ni un poco.

-Te sentirías mejor si te la sacarás –sugirió.

-Creo que eso te haría sentir mejor a ti –replicó ella.

-De ninguna manera. Sería una absoluta tortura –respondió.

-¿Disculpa? –protestó ella.

-No lo dije como un insulto, amor.

-Uh, básicamente has dicho que soy horrible a la vista, así que…

Él se echó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –demandó.

-Tú. Eres adorable cuando estas toda insultante y demandante. Quise decir que sería una tortura verte y no ser capaz de hacer nada la larga lista de cosas que me gustaría hacer contigo en tu estado sin ropa. Lejos de decir que eres horrible a la vista.

-Ignorare ese último comentario. Y no puedes decir que soy adorable. Ni siquiera pues verme. Probablemente parezco una rata ahogada –respondió.

Él se dio la vuelta y la enfocó con la linterna, iluminándola toda ella. Se acercó a ella y vio cómo se tensaba mientras se ponía a centímetros de ella.

-Tal y como pensé, adorable –sonrió satisfecho.

Ella rodó los ojos.

Él apago la linterna, dejándolos en una completa oscuridad.

-¿Klaus? –su voz titubeó.

Él se quedó quieto, concentrándose en el sonido de la respiración de ella, tan cerca de él. Podía decir que la oscuridad la ponía nerviosa, ella no podía decir donde estaba.

Se alejó unos pasos de ella. Ella entró en pánico cuando escuchó que sus pasos se alejaban.

-¿Klaus? No es gracioso.

-¿Aun temes que vaya a dejarte? –tanteó.

-Solo enciende la linterna otra vez.

Sabía que lo detestaba, pero a la vez, ella estaba en una cueva oscura sin saber cómo salir. Él tenía la única linterna. No quería admitirlo, pero lo necesitaba.

-¿Klaus, donde estás? –gritó, mostrando un poco su preocupación. Tenía una forma de caminar en la que sus pasos eran silenciosos. Ella no podía saber dónde estaba.

-Justo aquí –susurró, apareciendo justo delante de ella.

Ella jadeó, no esperándolo tan cerca de ella. Sus manos fueron a buscarlo y cuando sintió su camiseta se pegó a él, sujetándolo fuertemente para que no se deslizara entre la oscuridad otra vez.

Él movió una de las manos rodeando su cintura, acercándola más a él. Ella tenía las manos rodeando su espalda, sujetándolo, acercándose a él. Pensó que quizás haría algún movimiento, pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando intentó quitarle la linterna que estaba sujetando.

Levantó la mano para que no pudiera cogerla, aun sujetándolo fuertemente contra él con el otro brazo.

-¡Enciéndela! –demandó ella.

-Aun no –susurró.

Las manos de ella llegaron has su cuello, acercándose más a él. Estaba alerta con él, pero más asustada de lo que podría pasar si desaparecía.

Sintió como descansaba la barbilla encima de su cabeza.

-Siempre es más fácil decir las cosas en la oscuridad, ¿verdad? ¿Para no tener que ver la manera en la que alguien te mira? No tengo que ver el miedo, la rabia o la repugnancia que probablemente estas mostrando ahora mismo.

Ella se congeló en el sitio. Sus manos lentamente se alejaron de él, sin encontrar ya el consuelo de sujetarlo cerca. Dijo que no lo haría, pero no tenía que haberlo creído. Sintió como una solitaria lagrima se deslizaba mientras se preparaba para que ocurriera otra vez. Él era incluso más grande que Damon, no tenía ninguna oportunidad de defenderse. No era tan diferente de Damon después de todo. La había arrastrado hasta la oscuridad para no tener que ver el dolor en sus ojos mientras lo hacía. Cobarde.

Se abrazó a si misma esperando, pero él no se movía. Solo movió su rostro aun lado de su cabeza, susurrando su confesión en su pelo.

-Mis pensamientos están consumidos por ti. Quiero destruir a todo aquel que alguna vez te haya hecho algo casi lo mismo que quiero tenerte. Encontraré alguna manera. No me importa el lema de la familia. No estarán contentos, pero no permitiré que te alejen de mí. Puedo mantenerte a salvo.

Las suaves palabras casi no fueron registradas mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, esperando una mano en su cuello, sobre su boca, un empujón hacia el suelo, las manos en sus rodillas, separándole las piernas. Ella sintió su mano deslizarse por un lado de su rostro mientras se estremecía asqueada. _Solo hazlo, deja de posponerlo._

-No creo que pudiera haberlo dicho con luz –susurró.

La mano de él acarició un lado de su rostro, manchando de lágrimas sus dedos.

Ella sintió como se tensaba él. Eso era. Iba a lanzarse ahora.

-¿Caroline? –preguntó-. ¿Estás…

Encendió la linterna y la dirigió hacia ella para poder verla, pero sin cegarla.

-Estás… ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Ella estaba mirando hacia otro lado, sujetando su tenso cuerpo como si estuviera esperando un ataque.

Él sintió una ola de nauseas por todo su cuerpo. El verla tan asustada era insufrible, incluso peor porque eso miedo iba dirigido hacia él. Se sintió como si le hubieran pateado en el estómago, viendo sus lágrimas. No tenía sentido. La manera en la que se sujetaba a sí misma como si estuviera esperando a que él corriera hacia ella en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué pensaba que la iba a atacar? Estaba empezando a temblar de tener los músculos tan tensos durante tanto rato.

Por supuesto. Se maldijo a sí mismo. Tendría que haberlo sabido mejor. Le había dicho antes en la playa. Con su historia, por supuesto que su mente habría ido hacia allí. Él, acercándose en la oscuridad. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que esperar? ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado _no voy a hacerte daño_ justo antes de que ocurriera? Aún seguía siendo la peor cosa que podía haber visto, ella mirándolo de esa manera, llorando, esperando que la atacara.

Él la miró. La manera en la que se sujetaba fuertemente, esperándolo, sabiendo por propia experiencia que no podría detenerlo. _Piensa que la vas a violar. Cree que vas a atacarla ahora mismo y no será capaz de defenderse._

-¿Caroline? Mierda. No quise…

Ella lo miró vacilante. Estaba esperando enfadado, pero la miró horrorizado.

-Pensaste que iba a… ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que… ¿De verdad piensas tan mal de mí?

-Si –susurró ella, mirando hacia otra parte.

Él sintió ira dentro de él. No hacia ella, hacia la gente y las situaciones que hicieron que ella se sintiera de esa manera. No sería fácil convencerla de que él no era ese tipo de monstruo al que estaba acostumbrada.

Las manos de él llegaron a hasta ella y saltó un poco, pensando que iba a asfixiarla. En lugar de eso, le tendió la linterna.

Miró hacia abajo a la linterna en sus manos y después hacia él.

-Nunca haré eso. Nunca –insistió.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas-. Lo dijiste antes. Aquí estas a cargo. Solo tengo que cerrar la boca y hacer lo que digas.

-Cuando tiene que ver sacarnos de aquí y mi hermano, sí. No tienes elección en eso. Es mi plan o morirás aquí y no dejaré que muera. Pero cuando tiene que ver contigo y conmigo, siempre será tu elección. No haré nada hasta que quieras que lo haga.

Ella sonrió vacilante, y él sintió que aparecía una estúpida sonrisa la ve como se relajaba.

-¿Hasta? –dijo ella-. Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo. ¿Qué hace que estés tan seguro de que pronto caeré en tus trucos?

-No hay trucos –sonrió él-. Solo espero tener pronto una oportunidad.

Ella sacudió al cabeza ante sus palabras, sin hacerles caso. Él quería que lo creyera, que confiara en él, pero verla aliviada de momento era suficiente. Ella estaba mirando hacia el suelo de la cueva, ocasionalmente lanzando alguna mirada para asegurarse de que estaba cerca. Sabía que no tenía que acercarse mucho, tenía que dejar al menos un brazo de distancia a pesar de que quería acercarse más. Ella necesitaba aun pequeño espacio. Le daría eso y esperaría asegurarse a que ella se acercara a él por su propio pie.

Llegaron hasta una bifurcación en las cuevas, dos caminos delante de ellos.

-¿Por dónde? –preguntó.

Señaló el de la izquierda.

Iluminó con la linterna el oscuro camino delante de ella, entonces miró hacia él, él se encontraba unos pasos por detrás de ella.

Ella asintió nerviosamente.

Él se colocó delante d ella, dejando un amplio espacio para no acercarse mucho. Él se dirigió hacia el camino y ella se apresuró detrás de él, sujetando la linterna para que pudiera ver.

Mientras caminaban él escuchaba sus pasos detrás de él, ocasionalmente echaba una mirada para ver cómo estaba. Empezó a caminar unos diez pasos por detrás de él, pero siguió manteniéndose cerca. Después de un rato sintió como sus manos alcanzaban su camiseta y se sujetaba a la parte trasera de ella mientras lo seguía por los túneles.

Se dio la vuelta y ella parecía avergonzada, no estaba segura de que estuviera bien con él que ella se estuviera sujetando. Los soltó y se mordió el labio.

El alargó la mano hacia ella.

Para su sorpresa, ella la tomó, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

Siguieron caminando por la oscuridad.

**Para mí ha sido un capítulo intenso, me ha costado un poco hacer la traducción no sé si es porque en español las cosas suenan más fuertes o qué, pero la parte de Damon y Caroline me ha costado mucho. Pero espero que os haya gustado.**

**La verdad es que no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar. Ahora mismo tengo que hacer demasiadas cosas y no tengo tiempo, por eso he querido subir dos capítulos seguidos, pero prometo que en cuanto tenga un hueco me pondré con los fics. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
